Straight Outa Angel Grove
by HavocNation328
Summary: New rangers are chosen in the fray of Lord Zed's attacks on planet earth. The rangers must fight through adversity of their bond together and the forces of evil. Can the rangers defeat his controlled Beetle Borges? Will they parish before his might or will the actions of Kamen Rider Chalice turn the tides?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter - 1 Friends**_

Hezekiah woke up an early Saturday morning yawning, sitting upright into a full stretch. The breeze from his open window gently brushing against his face as he climbed out of bed and made his way to the bathroom to complete his morning ritual. Use the bathroom, brush his teeth and wash his face. His father began to stir in the room beside him and walked out yawning. The older man was in his mid forties. His body covered in tattoos. While shorter than his son he was considerably more muscular. His shoulders and back wide, chest built like a brick and his arms toned with one large vein running from his biceps into his forearms.

"Morning dad," Hezekiah said as he finished washing his face. His father moved past in to get into the bathroom as Hezekiah exited.

"Get ready, I'll be out in five," his father said. He spoke of preparing for their morning three mile run. Hezekiah prepared his black duffel bag with his gi, a compression shirt, a pair of shorts and his black belt. His gi was perfectly folded, pants laid within the top and folded over into the perfect square with the belt tied around it. A small feeling of accomplishment flushed over him as he admired his belt and achievement. Hezekiah threw on his sleeveless hoodie, jogger sweats, a black snap back and his headphones. As his father emerged from the bathroom, Hezekiah stood there ready. The two exited the house along with a one hundred pound pitbull named Tyger.

"In boy," Hezekiah commanded as the large dog jumped into the back seat and was followed by his black bag. His father in the driver's seat, Hezekiah climbed into the front passenger seat as they road to their favorite local park. Upon arrival at the park, breathing in the fresh air and relishing at the empty track, the group exited the vehicle.

"We shoot for three and a half today. Think you can handle it?" His father asked.

"If you can keep up pops," Hezekiah joked as he let Tyger out of the car. The large canine jumped out of the car panting. It was a brisk fall morning. The weather had to be in the mid to high sixties. The air felt good along Hezekiah's skin as he walked side by side with his father and dog to the track.

"Did you bring the devil's fruit?" His father asked. Hezekiah pulled a green jug from his bag. It contained a blue liquid.

"Of course Dad," Hezekiah said throwing his father the jug. "Don't think I'll need it though," he said with a snicker. As they entered the track and did their pre run stretches, Tyger couldn't help but brush his body up against Hezekiah. He simply scratched behind the ears of his two year old friend, causing his tail to wag uncontrollably. They ran for only fifteen minutes. As the crowd started to build around them, they seemingly weren't effected by running three and a half miles in such a short time. Piling back into the car, the time Tyger peering his face over the middle console, they drove to Hezekiah's second home. It had been his second home for the last four years and six months. The dojo he had given most of his time to, United Taekwondo Academy.

"See ya later pops," Hezekiah said exiting the car giving his dog a scratch behind the ears as he grabbed his bag.

"See you after work son." His father replied as he drove off. Hezekiah entered through the back door to find his long time friend Aj sitting in wait.

"Took you long enough to get here," Aj said with a grin.

"I only ran three and a half miles this morning bro." Hezekiah said as their hands clasped and they pulled each other in for a quick embrace.

"We are gonna have an intervention on your work ethics bro. You have a whole class to take, then classes to teach." Aj jokes as he threw his hands up in hysterics. Aj stood at the same height as his friend. Hair cut low and dark. He was considerably heavier than Hezekiah. Both arms covered in tattoos along with scars of his childhood battles. Hezekiah himself, was more slender and muscular. His shoulders broad and chest muscles tightened. At only a hundred and seventy five pounds he was often mistaken for a much larger size due to muscle mass. That muscle hadn't affected the skill of either friend.

"Speaking of class," a voice called out from behind them on the main floor, "you guys ready to rock or what?" Brian called to them. He was a shorter well kept man. His hair straight, slicked back and faded at the sides. His eyes too needed glasses and his gi red had a red top with a black collar and black pants. His belt was black with three red strikes on one end and a name on the other that read Brian Salamat. His body was slim but his skill was scary.

"Always," Hezekiah replied, "just give me a second to change." And with that said he dove into the bathroom nearest the dojo entrance to dawn his all black gi with a blue collar. He tied his belt around his waist and ran to the main floor where he bowed before stepping through the threshold onto the black mat. There was a boarder wall around the mat creating three quarters of a square leading from one wall and ending at the same wall. On the wall we're two large rectangular mirrors. Brian stood between the mirrors with his hands behind his back.

"We still have about fifteen minutes before class starts so stretch out and get ready." Brian said as he began to stretch is legs out and slide into a split. While Aj and Hezekiah stretched, through the door came Arianna and her sister Donna. The two both in black gis but Donna had a red collar while Arianna had a blue one. They both bowers before stepping onto the floor. They joined Aj and Hezekiah to stretch.

"Hey guys," they both said in unison. They were met with head nods and smiles from Aj and Hezekiah.

"So, you guys hear about those attacks this morning?" Donna asked as she slide her left leg forward on the floor, leaned forward and grabbed her left foot with both hands while bringing her torso to her leg.

"There were more?" Hezekiah asked, "just when you think we are safe the police should've had this handed by now."

"Same thing I thought Hez." Arianna said as she started in a Chinese split but raised her hips and turned into a Russian split.

"It's starting to get crazy out there," Aj said but as he finished he nudged Hez and motioned towards the back entrance with his eyes. Hez looked forward to see Katrina walk in. He then cut his eyes to Aj who just chuckled. Katrina was another friend of theirs. She was unlike Donna and Arianna whose skin was pale, eyes blue and hair dark brown. Donna and Arianna looks similar minus the face that Ariana's hair was curly and had highlights. Also the braces and glasses were a dead give away at which sister she was. Katrina, on the other hand, had smooth yellowish colored skin. Her eyes on a slight slant and a deep brown. Her hair was black as night and as sleek as leather. She was a contender for shortest of the group at only five feet and five inches tall. Her body was defined, most of her weight being in her lower body from playing volleyball. Her ponytail bounced as she eagerly bowed and stepped onto the dojo floor.

"Hey guys," Katrina said excited before her face fell into her normal deadpan.

"Already used up all the emotion for the day huh Trini?" Aj said jokingly.

"This morning was extremely trying don't start with me."Katrina spoke sternly but also grinned ear to ear. "Volleyball practice was hell ugh." She said leaning back and falling onto the mat.

"Hez out here running three miles before class like he's a machine." Aj joked. The group laughed as Hez just shrugged and continued to stretch. The class began to fill. The final two to enter were Neil and NC. The brothers were both muscular but Neil had almost fifty pounds of muscle on his younger brother. Neil wore his hair slicked to the side and faded. NC's hair was shaved on the sides and back while

The top was tied in a ponytail. Neil donned a grey gi top with a black collar and his belt was rimmed with grey over the black and his four stripes were also grey. NC's gi was the standard black with a red collar.

"So Hez don't you have something to say to Katrina," Aj said with a devilish grin. Before Hez could form an argument, Brian called everyone to their feet.

"How's everyone doing today?" He asked.

"Good sir!" The class shouted in unison.

"Perfect," he replied. "Today is a sparring day so we will start off strong with a full class of sparring so face me, set, bow." Brian bowed as did the class. "Recite the principals of personal growth, yes sir?"

"Yes sir!" Shouted again in unison.

"I show honor to myself and others," Brian shouted.

"With respect sir," the class replied.

"I am honest and trustworthy!"

"With integrity sir!"

"I am committed to overcome challenge and obstacles!"

"With perseverance and determination sir!"

"I show others the type of person that I am!"

"With confidence and character sir!"

"Train hard!"

"Train for life sir!" At the end of the exchange Brian bowed to his students as they did to him muttering "onegaishimasu". And thus class began. As they each put on their sparring gear comprised of helmet, mouth guard, gloves and shin guards, they sat along the back border in wait. Brian would call out a few names and the class would watch them do battle. It wasn't until Hez was called to face NC that the class got heated up. As they stood before each other they bowed and took a fighting stand. NC had his hands lowered in a low guard while standing on the balls of his feet. Hez kept his hands up to protect his face. Lead hand six inches from his jaw and read hand almost pressed against it. His feet had a slow methodical bounce.

"Touch gloves," Brian ordered, "and begin!" The round started fast and fierce. NC fired off a low round kick that was checked by Hez and countered with a cross that NC blocked. Hez parried a jab and pressed forward with a right hook to the body but was met with a left overhand punch. The two stumbled back but not before moving forward. They both spun at the same time for a spinning hook kick, their legs clashing in the middle getting them tangled. As they inched closer they went blow for blow. Punches to the body and head. They both seemed to enjoy the battle until NC stumbled back and was caught with a reverse side kick to his ribs. I'm an instant, NC's body flew backwards, landing with a loud thud. He groaned in pain as Hez reached out his hand to help up his friend.

"Still got one hell of a side kick bro." NC said taking the hand. Hez smiled and the two clasped their hands together to show sportsmanship. The next up we're Neil and Aj. What a battle it was. Aj fired off round kicks and followed them with rapid punches. Neil swayed out of the way and threw a snap front kick but used his kicking leg to pump backwards as he rechambered and lunges forward for a Superman punch. Aj was caught off guard, barely dodging the blow and countering with a right upper cut and a left body hook. Neil took the pain and span delivering a heavy spinning outside crescent kick. Aj stumbled back, Neil pressed his attack blitzing down a straight line to be caught by a jumping front kick and followed up with an inside crescent kick, jump spin inside crescent kick and a spinning hook kick combo. At the dojo they called it the Dragonfly Kick. Neil went down hard, Aj relished in his victory a bit before helping his friend to his feet. The matches went on for an hour and a half. By the end of classes everyone was sweaty and defeated.

"I hope everyone enjoyed class," Brian said with a grin on his face. "A great way to start the weekend so spend your saturday however you wish." He bowed to his class dismissing them as they bowed before him. Everyone slowly exited the floor minus Hez, Donna, Arianna, Katrina, Neil, NC and Brian. They sat in a small circle plotting their day and catching their breaths.

"You guys wunna go out to eat first then hit the convention or go all out convention?" Brian asked with excitement. His face was gleaming with happiness.

"I wunna die," Aj commented. "Feels like I've been jumped by body builders." He laid down jokingly groaning at his pains.

"Whatever we do, keep your eyes out. Angel Grove is nowhere near safe anymore," Katrina said as she looked at her phone. "There was another set of bodies found beaten up."

"Where the hell are the cops in all of this?" Hez started to grow angry at the news, "serve and protect my ass. More like eat donuts and protect coffee shops."

"I'm pretty sure we can handle anything that comes our way," Neil added. "I mean come on, who's gonna mess with us? We had the crazy clown guys during Halloween last year so maybe it's just more of them and you remember how we handled that right?" Neil was grinning ear to ear at the memory of the fight. They were outnumbered but hadn't cared.

"Then it's settled," Brian slapped his hands on his thighs as he crossed them, "we go to the convention and party!" He emphasized on the word party gaining cheers from his friends. The day was still early so it was time to prepare.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 - They've Come**_

Aj stepped out the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. "Going out again?" He heard called from over his shoulder. He turned to see his mother smiling her wicked smile as always.

"Yea ma, the convention is today so we're heading down to chill out, have a few drinks, enjoy the day."he replied.

"You should be worried about finding another woman," she added, "ain't no son of mine gonna stay single for long." Aj was looking at her with a deadpanned face before pinching the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb.

"Ma I'm good, I just got out of the relationship I was in, I have Ari to think of so I can manage on my own." She waved her slender finger in the air and shook her head. Before she could speak he dashed out the room. She called out to him laughing but wasn't answered. In his room, Aj found his daughter playing with a foam sword.

"Look daddy I'm a ninja!" She yelled as she swung with all her might. He couldn't help but smile as he got dressed watching her swing wildly.

"Alright munchkin time to go visit momma." Aj picked Ari up. She was light for her chunky appearance. Her eyes wide and her smile even wider as her hair was in a bun. As he held her he noticed he felt jeans under her dress. He looked at her puzzled, "did you put pants on?"

"Yes, I hate dresses. They make me feel girly." Aj couldn't bite back the laughter building in his throat. His kisses her forehead as they head for the door. He placed her in her car seat, fastened her in and handed her a ninja action figure to keep her mind occupied. After dropping Ari off to her mother he drove to the dojo where he was met by a waiting Hez, NC and Neil deep in conversation about who would win in a fight, Yuri Boyka or Bone.

"Bone is good but Yuri is more versatile. He can land effective shots from any angle even off the ground." Hez argued.

"But it's that grounded style of Bone that would hand him the win." NC said. They each watched as Aj pulled in and right behind him was Brian. Each greeting each other with a loud clasp of their hands and a quick embrace.

"Let me guess, we're waiting on the girls," Brian joked. He was wearing fitting black jeans, a grey v neck sweater with a green button up shirt under it. The color scheme may seem weird but Brian had the looks to pull it off.

"Of course," Neil answered. He wore a black button up shirt sleeve with black shorts. His brother worse a blue v necked t shirt with tight blue jeans.

"I mean they're never on time. That's why we always meet up earlier than needed," Aj joked. The group chuckled. Aj worse a red t shirt with a red hoodie with the dojo logo on the back. The sleeve were rolled up. His jeans were a bluish green and his converse sneakers were red and white. Hez stayed unsettlingly quiet as he leaned against the trunk of his 2013 Dodge Dart. His chin held in his hand as he wore a black compression t shirt that outlined his muscle tone, grey cargos and his favorite pair of martial arts shoes that almost mimic Jordan's.

"Hez you good? Or are you trying to guess what Katrina is wearing today?" Aj joked causing Hez's face to slightly turn red. The group shouted in laughter at Hez's reaction.

"It's ok to admit you liked her bro," Brain said with a smirk. "Come on, you guys look like you'd be perfect." Hez threw his hands in the air.

"What's with you guys and trying to pair me with Katrina?" He crossed his arms, "she doesn't like me, I don't like her, well, not that way… don't you guys have anything better to do?"

"And miss out on watching your self torture because you won't admit it? Never!" The group laughed as the girls pulled into the parking lot in one car. "Here comes your girl Hez."

"He wanted to kick Aj for the comment but left it." As the girls walked closer to the group something felt off. Aj scanned the area and he noticed so did Hez. They both grew up in the harsh parts of Angel Grove and were fine tuned to spotting trouble. It was almost a sixth sense for them. Aj then noticed a hole in the ground that hadn't been there before. His eyes were fixed on it as a grey hand slapped the pavement.

"What the hell is that?" Brian yelled causing the girls to turn around. All eyes were on the grey hand as it pulled its full body out. It looked like a man but made of stone. As it stood to its full six foot height, it was joined by others.

"This is a joke right?" Hez asked, "this has to be a joke." The beings charged towards them but they all took ready stances to defend themselves. The girls dropped their bags and put up a guard. The beings clashed with the group. One three a jab at Hez but he parried it, pushing the fist into an elbow strike with his right elbow. He grabbed the wrist of his attacker with his right hand, giving a slight tug to straighten the arm and smashed its elbow with his left forearm. Using his left hand, he grabbed the creature's tricep and smashed the bicep with his right elbow. Rotation his fist upward then crashing it down on the neck for a hammer fist, he kneed the creature in the gut. As it bent over, he lifted his leg over its head and dropped it down while taking a step back to spin out the creature, causing it to fall. He struck it with a powerful right handed downward punch. The chest of the creature exploded as dust and rock kicked up disorientating Hez.

Hez readied himself and charged into the fray as more creatures piled out of the hole. NC and Neil stood back to back. Their fighting flowed together. As they step together in a tight circle, Niel would injure a creature and it was up to NC to finish it off. Neil struck a knee with a fist, causing the creature to drop down to one knee. NC rotated his hips with all his power, lifting his leg into a chambered position for s round kick but driving the knee into the head. The head exploded into dust and rocks. Neil sprawled a fake down attempt and used him strength to deadlift the being up. He took into account how heavy it was but he turned to his brother and threw the being into the air. NC reacted on pure muscle memory as he spinning reverse kicked the being. It's mid section burst into dust and rocks.

Aj was relentless. Three of them pushed him against a wall where he blocked and evaded punches and kicks. A front kick sent the middle creature flying. He then had room to fire off round kicks to the head of the ones on his sides. As they staggered, Aj lead in with a jab and a cross to set up his inside crescent kick. The blow landed, causing the head of the creature to explode into more dust and rubble. Aj did nothing more than look over his shoulder before sending a side kick into the being quickly closing the distance behind him. As the blow landed the midsection of the being exploded with more dust. The being fell into two halves and laid there. The third pounced onto Aj taking him down. He quickly popped his hips up, flipping the being over his head. As he stood, Aj span to deliver a spinning hook kick completely taking off the head.

Aj rejoined the main battle just as Katrina was pushed backwards into Hez's car which he noticed quickly. Hez thrust kicked one of the attackers in the face, reducing it to rubble before turning heel to help Katrina and defend his car. Before he could make it she grabbed the attacker by the wrist, twisted it as she stepped under and kicked its leg out causing it to flip over into his car. "No no no," he said as his rage slowly built. "I just fixed the damn thing!" He yelled. His anger boiled over as he felt a hand grab his shoulder. He reached back, grabbing the shoulder of his attack and flipping it over his body before bringing his leg straight up and crashing it down on his attacker's face.

Brian was keeping five of them at bay with his quick kicks. They couldn't even get close enough to touch him without him landing a quick kick. As they were all beginning to weaken around him he smirked and decided to finish it. An inside crescent kick to one, a jump spin outside crescent kick to another. He leaped into the air to drop kick the third. As he landed he kipped his body up and faced the final two. The first rushed him but he simply shuffled back and span to build power in his tornado kick. The final charged but Brian jumped, wrapping his legs around its neck and leaning back to make it flip over. As it laid on the ground Brian quickly mounted it and began a vicious round of ground and pound.

"Someone wunna explain what that was? I don't think I'm covered for creepy rock people attacks." Hez spat angrily. The other stood around and looked at each other noticing they were glowing. Shock ran across their faces as a flash of light struck and they were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 - Power**_

They raced through the air covered in a bright glowing light. They hadn't known what was going on. Each other then screamed and as they looked around, Neil noticed Arianna wasn't amongst them. _Had she been left behind?_ He pondered but before he could utter the thought to the there's they landed on a hard ground. Neil stood first scanning the dark room as his friend recovered. His eyes adjusted to the darkness just as bright lights turned on. Himself and his friend groaned.

"Welcome warriors," a deep, echoing voice said. "I have brought you here because you are the only to come across the likes of Putti and survive."

"What the hell are Putti?" Hez asked shielding his eyes.

"The beings you came in contact with Hezekiah," the voice replied. As their eyes adjusted to the lights they saw s head floating on a wall. Their jaws dropped.

"What are you?" Neil asked completely confused.

"I am the cosmic being known as Zordon. I come from a dimension unknown to your world."

"Hold on hold on, Zordon?" NC interrupted, "what kind of name is that and different dimension? Last I checked our people are centuries off of interdimensional travels."

"You are right NC but I am not of your world. I am only hiding here but I fear I can hide no longer. I have selected you six to be my champions of the earth to battle against Lord Zed and Beetle Borges."

"Pause, Lord who and Beetle what's? Nah Zando, none of this sound legit." Aj said annoyed at the being.

"I implore you to listen to Zordon young ones. He's beyond your age and beyond your knowledge. We have seen many a world's die at the hands of Lord Zed and his Beetle Borges. We wish not the same of your planet." A short robot came waddling out of the dark corner. It's chest flashed a glowing lightning bolt. A red chestplate with blue joints and tan grieves, hands, head and shin guards to boots.

"What the hell is that?!" Katrina asked jumping back.

"That would be Alpha Six, Katrina" Zordon said.

"Six? What happened to one through five?" NC asked.

"There were hundreds but they were destroyed by Zed in my attempt to escape." Zordon answered. "I need all of you to take a morpher."

"To take what?" Hez asked.

"These devices will wire your bodies to the morphing grid. You can call upon your powers to become stronger than what you are. Become more than a human can ever be. You'll become Power Rangers." Alpha Six explained. His words were met with twisted and confused faces.

"Power what?" Donna asked.

"That's a no for me I draw the line at stupid names." Aj said crossing his arms.

"Why are there only six?" Hez asked as he noticed the displayed items behind Alpha Six's head. Alpha grabbed the cases and presented them to everyone starting from Brian and ending with NC.

"These are the morphers. Once tapped into the morphing grid, you will be able to call upon the cosmic power of the rangers. Your suits will absorb and conceal cosmos energy for battle. It will enhance your stamina, physical attributes."

"But why am I the only one left out?" Hez asked in confusion. He looked to Alpha who was quiet then looked to Zordon.

"These will help you defend your planet against Lord Zed and his army." Zordon ignored the question and instead showed them images of Lord Zed and the destruction he could cause. The desolation of planets and the mass death of all its inhabitants.

"Is this… Real?" Brian asked. His voice shaking and his fist clenched.

"This is very real. I also want you, Brian Salamat to lead this team." Zordon said. Brian was taken aback by the statement. Him lead? He automatically thought, _but Neil is stronger or NC is smarter._

"Why me? Why should I be given all the pressure to lead?" Brian asked.

"You are kind in heart and the second most willing to fight. Which brings me to you young Hezekiah Moore. You're willing to fight is admirable but there is a darkness within you. I can not allow that darkness to consume you while under control of this power."

"So because you see darkness in me, I'm not good enough to protect my planet? That's bullshit and you know it. I don't need this, I don't need some floating head telling me I'm not good enough to keep my planet, my people, my home safe!" Hez yelled as he turned heel and stepped away. He walked towards the large double doors and to his surprise they opened. He looked over his shoulder at his friends as he left and said, "I'll see you guys out there."

"With all due respect, that guy has to have one of the kindest hearts out of all of us." NC vouched for Hez but to no use.

"The decision is made. I shall return you to your world." Zordon replied.

"Wait he do we work these?!" NC yelled as they were consumed by the white glow again. Before they could even get any answers, they found themselves landing in an open clearing. They groaned her again as they made their way to their feet.

"Well that sucked," Neil said as he brushed himself off. He scanned the area checking on his friend and off in the distance, just beyond the tree line he spotted Hez walking with his head down. "Hey Hez!" He called out but Hez look at him as he joined the group. His personality seemed more grim.

"Hey man don't bug out, I'm sure this is all some huge joke anyway." Brian said closing his hand on Hez's shoulder. The group then pulled out their morphers. They were silver with a coin in the middle. The coins glowed with different color energy. Neil held the coin showing a mastodon which glowed black. NC held a coin showing a triceratops which glowed blue. Donna held a coin of a saber tooth tiger which glowed yellow. Aj's coin showed a tyrannosaurus rex and shined red. Katrina's was of a pterodactyl that shined pink. Brian's was the only odd one. It was a dragon that shined green.

"So what do we do now?" Katrina asked. Hez began to walk off again but her hand stopped him as she reached for his upper arm. He looked over his shoulder slightly and shrugged his arm out of her grip and walked off.

"I think Hez has the best idea. Let's get out of here." Brian said as he followed close behind Hez. The group walked into the trees in silence and confusion. Unknowing of what was to come.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 - Rise Rangers**_

"Get lit!" Brian yelled in the dance floor. He was moving to the beat, dancing while also adding in a few trick kicks from his practices at the dojo. He moved in a graceful way, almost mimicking a rose petal being blown in the gentle summer winds.

"That man is beyond too far gone." Aj said slapping his forehead with the palm of his hand. He noticed the absence of Donna, Arianna and Hez. Katrina was seated st a booth with NC and Neil, protecting Neil from the many women gawking at his appearance. By the time Aj looked back to the floor, Brian had a partner dancing along with him. A pretty Spanish girl. Black hair, thick thighs and pretty eyes. As Brian looked over to his friends he slowly glided his way in their direction extending a beer to Aj.

"Whys your hand empty bro? Drink up it's a party!" Brian said with a tipsy emphasis on the word party. Aj took the drink as he and Brian joined the others at the booth.

"Anyone know where our three missing kill joys are?" Brian asked.

"Donna went to go check on where Arianna was. She noticed she wasn't with us when we met Zordon." Katrina replied. " as for Hez, he's looked pretty pissed that he didn't get selected."

"I still don't get that part," Neil added, "why bring him just to tell him he wasn't good enough? He could've just been left behind like Arianna."

"Someone call him. He needs to be here enjoying himself not looking all dark and brooding." Brian suggested. He watched Aj dial his number but was only sent to voicemail.

"That's odd, he's never gone anywhere without his phone." Katrina looked worried but Aj grew a wicked grin.

"Oh so you be knowing where he goes with his phone huh?" He asked jokingly and Katrina shot him a squinted glare prompting him to drop to silence. Just then, Hez came into view over her shoulders. "Speak of the devil." The group ran up to him and he put on a half smile.

"Hey guys," he said lightly as he took the bottle from Aj and downed it. "Who's ready to party?" The group cheered in unison but Aj suspected something was up. They danced, drank and Hez even sang on stage in one of the most epic karaoke bar performances. Arianna and Donna joined them mid way through the night. The next morning was a blur. Neil woke up on a living room couch and notice NC on the floor. Aj was in a chair sleeping soundly. Donna and Arianna were spread out along the floor. What caught Neil's eye was Hez and Katrina sitting against the wall, her head leaning on his shoulder. He pulled out his phone to snap a quick photo for later teasing.

"Alright guys wake up!" He shouted causing everyone to stir. Brian came out the bathroom as if he was well rested. He stretched out and greeted his friends.

"Bro did you sleep in the bathroom?" NC asked getting only a smile in return. The group gathered themselves and agreed to hit the Bucks N Stars coffee shop to recover from last night's adventure. As they walked down an empty block they noticed three holes in the ground that were all too familiar. They all readied themselves.

"Not again." Donna said as she saw the grey bodies begin to emerge from the hole. A considerable amount of them continued to stream through.

"Why is there so many though?!" Aj yelled but he was passed by Hez. His anger pushing him forward to battle.

"Who cares? Let's send them back where the came from!" Hez yelled as he lunged forward Superman punching a putti. It's head exploded but as another went to punch him, he quickly parried the attack with his left hand, span his body towards his back and delivered a spinning hook kick that claimed a second head. His friends watched in awe before being urged into battle by Brian.

"I'm not letting Hez take all the credit, let's go!" He yelled and they charged in. Neil used his strength to deliver power blows in his combos. He caught a round kick and elbowed the leg which shattered the stone then he span delivering another elbow to the head. NC wasn't far behind his brother as he swept a putti then stomped on its face before using the force from the stomp to propel him into a jumping knee to another putti's face. Katrina was surrounded but kept her putti at bay with kick after kick. A front kick but as she turned and noticed movement behind her she span and delivered a crescent kick. She faked a front kick to pump her knee up and turn her hips delivering a brutal round kick. She was determined to win but noticed, the numbers never stopped growing.

Aj was backed against another wall but holding his own. He pulled a putti in, smashing its face on the wall the delivering a back elbow to finish it. The next had its knee kicked in, then was met with a knee to the face in a wide ark. Aj was slowly being overwhelmed. He took one hit to the face then another to the body. His chest was kicked but and as blood was drawn he felt the rush of adrenaline. He relished in the moment and scooped a putti up by its waist and shuffled forward before bending backwards to slam the putti in a German Suplex. As he scrambled to his feet more and more putti piled on. He fought wildly, punches and kicks to keep as many of them off him but there were too many. He was kicked in the knee and kneeled. His arms were hooked but that couldn't stop him from ripping off the head of an injured putti by twisting it till it snapped off.

Neil and NC were completely surrounded and closed in on. Viciously the putti beat them with flurries of punches and kicks then stomped them the lower they fell to the ground. Hez noticed his friends were in trough as he saw Donna crash against the wall from a putti's side kick. "No!" He yelled as he charged the putti, spearing his body through it. He stood firm in front of Donna. He tightened his guard but it was no use. The attacks came too close and too many. His body started to crumble as he saw Arianna grabbed by her shirt and flipped over a car, landing hard on her back. Katrina was tackled into a car and slowly eased down the side of it groaning in pain. Brian was holding his own until he turned around and was met with a foot and a fist sending him flying. The group crawled to each other to regroup. As they stood all heard a voice besides Arianna and Hez.

"Here me rangers, call upon your power and defeat this threat. Use the powers I have given you to save your world! Call out to it and fight, fight for your homes!" The voice yelled into their minds. They recognized it as Zordon. Brian stood in the middle with Aj to his right and Neil to his left. Next to Neil was NC and next to him was Katrina. Next to Aj stood Donna and Arianna. Brian pulled the morpher from his pocket as the others did and on instinct, they thrushes the morphers forward with both hands yelling in unison.

"It's morphin time!" Their battle cry echoed as an explosion behind them went off sending Hez and Arianna flying sideways. As the smoke cleared Hez couldn't believe his eyes as they widened. Brian stood in the middle in a green suit. The helmet had three horns that was slick backwards on the helmet. The mouth was silver and it had a wide black visor. Around the visor was decorated in teeth with. The eyes at the sides of the horns. His chest had a goat plate that covered shoulder to shoulder and leading down his chest in a diamond shape. His white gloves had one free elongated diamond running from the wrist to the end of the of the gauntlet. Same with his boots. The lines in his suit glowed with comic energy as it absorbed it within the suit. He noticed a dagger attached to his belt.

Aj stood to Brian's right in a red suit that exactly mimicked Brian's but where the gold plate covered on Brian's chest was a white diamond on Aj as well as the others. Aj's helmet was red without horns but the same wide visor decorated with teeth around it. His holster on his belt held the same gun the other five did. Neil was to Brian's left in a black suit completely identical to Aj's. Only difference was his helmet had tusks instead of teeth coming down the sides of his helmet. NC was to Neil's right in a blue suit but his helmet had three silver horns that almost looked like the head of a triceratops. Katrina was next to NC in a pink suit. Her helmet was a mixture of white and pink with a deep widow's peek part in her visor. Finally was Donna in a yellow suit. Her helmet mimicked a saber tooth tiger with silver fangs running down the sides of her visor.

They stood there in a standoff with the putti. No one made a move until Brian drew his dagger. As he did he tilted his head to show the horned on the helmet go from the matching green of the helmet to silver. "Alright Power Rangers, let's show them Angel Grove belongs to us!" He yelled as Aj pulled out a red hated sword. They charged into battle. Arianna was still down but Hez watched them. They moved faster, almost too fast for his eyes to keep up with. The putti were no match at all, crumbling all around the rangers. Slashed and stabs from Aj and Brian while the others opted to use their hands. Hez cut his eyes to Neil as he noticed a hammer in his hands being swung and crashing through putti.

"Amazing isn't it." Hez heard a metallic voice say besides him. His heart raced as he looked up to see an orange colored suit of armor. The head resembled that of a beetle including the black barbe the sprouted from the forehead. Hez stood to his feet in a guard and prepared to attack but was blocked and subdued with ease as he struggled he felt a large pinch in his neck. He slowly drifted to sleep but before he did he heard the words, "when you ride, you shall destroy them all, my Chalice."

The rangers finished the putti. They raised their arms to their chests in the form of an ex then slowly brought their fists to their sides saying, "power down," in unison.

"Holy shit that was cool!" Aj yelled jumping up and down in excitement before he noticed Hez unconscious. "Oh shit Hez, Arianna!" He yelled as the group split in half. Aj Neil and Katrina went to check on Hez while Brian, NC and Donna checked on Arianna.

"Couldn't resist checking on your man huh? He's fine just knocked out." Aj joked but Katrina's glare silently told him to shut up.

"Same with Arianna," yelled Donna. They scooped up the two but were engulfed in the white glow and transported yet again.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 - Answers**_

They woke up on a familiar floor to a familiar blinding light. Groans and moans filled the room.

"Can we please have a different transportation service? I'm not quite happy with this one." Aj said slowly standing up. He helped Hez to his feet as he noticed he began to stir. Brian helped Arianna who freaked out when seeing Zordon.

"What the hell is that?" She yelled.

"Arianna meet Zordon, the creepy floating wall head guy." Hez said raising his hand to Zordon.

"Well that's a way to describe him I haven't quite pondered using yet." Alpha said which scared Arianna even more as she jumped behind Brian.

"It's fine, that's just Alpha Six." Brian assured her.

"What happened to…"

"Don't ask," she was cut off by Brian. "So what do you want now? We learned how to call on the power and we defeated the putti what more do we need to do?"

"Your battle is not over. You have yet to even make a dent in the army of putti or the army of monsters. Not to mention his Beetle Borges." Zordon said gruffly.

"You keep mentioning these Beetle Borges as a major threat but, what exactly are they?" NC asked.

"The Beetle Borges were once renowned warriors of a distant dimension. Lord Zed has taken them under his control. There are three in total. Their leader being the Orange and black. The warrior being the red and the strategist being the blue. Together, they have proven to be unbeatable until Lord Zed took control of their minds. They will be your second most difficult challenge."

"Yea, then who's the first?" Hez asked annoyed.

"Lord Zed himself. He must be killed in order to bring about peace and balance to the universe of this dimension." Zordon paused for a minute. They noticed the grimace on his face. "He destroys whole universes then moves on to another dimension. Mine was the first. We were his biggest treat and what he fears most but have been reduced to nothing more than a mere head in a wall. I leave my mission to you now Rangers. You must stop Zed before he can claim your world and the others of this dimension."

"Let me get this straight. The Beetle Borges are warriors from another dimension controlled by Lord Zed," Neil paused for a second. He contemplated his next statement. "And we are expected to kill him? Well that sounds like a whole walk in the park."

"I can sense your disbelief Rangers but trust me, I believe you can all do this if you work together. I also sense something wrong." Zordon averted his attention to Hez who was standing with his arms crossed looking at Alpha. He noticed the floating head's penetrating stare and glared into his eyes.

"What?" He snarled at the floating head.

"There is something different about you."

"The only thing different about me is this splitting headache from both an explosion and being dropped on your shitty floor." Hez turned to face the head almost growling his words.

"You have cosmic darkness looming around you. Have you come in contact with a Beetle Borge?" Zordon's question widened Hez's eyes as he recalled the orange armor that stood beside him.

"You said the leader was orange right? Then yea I seen him. He watched the rangers fight but before I could even land a blow…. I was knocked out." His head hung low in shame at the memory.

"Alpha, you must run tests on him immediately!" Zordon yelled. Hez caught the hint of fear in his voice and became defensive as Alpha agreed and drew near.

"Whoa wait test me for what?!" Hez spat at Alpha. Aloha stopped in his tracks when Hez raised his fists.

"You're in danger, you might have been infected with the very Joker virus." Alpha tried to convince Hez but his defenses stayed up.

"Joker virus?" NC asked as he stepped between Hez and Alpha. He looked over his shoulder giving Hez a nod to lower his guard. As he did his left eye turned a deep green. "Holy shut Hez your eye!" NC whipped around and yelled. The others rushed over to see both of his eyes turn green as a green it's started to emit from his body. Hez looked to his hands and started to freak out.

"What the hell is happening to me?!" He yelled as a sharp pain ran through every vein in his body. Every muscle tensed up as he fell to his knees. Alpha rushed over to him and just as he came into view, his eyes shut.

Hez awake on a table. He could see multiple lights flashing as Alpha moves blocks of light around him. He grown as he began to stir but noticed he couldn't move. _What the hell?_ He thought as he struggled.

"You shouldn't do that, the nano drones that I have scanning your body might rip your nerves apart." Hez froze in place visibly angry.

"Where are my friends?" Hez asked.

"Arianna is here but your friends are in the middle of a battle." Alpha said plainly. Hez looked up in shock.

"What?!" He spat. Alpha pulled up a monitor so Hez could see his friends in battle. "Nice to know you keep watch on us there Alpha. Kinda creepy though."

"Oh no, this isn't good!" Alpha's tone turned gruff. He spoke low tone.

"What is it Alpha?" Hez asked confused. Alpha turned off the machine and ran to the wall yelling.

"Zordon it's them! The Beetle Borges are in Angel Grove! The rangers are in grave danger!" Hez laid there shocked. He struggled to get free to no use.

"Let me out I have to help them!" Hez yelled but Zordon only looked at him.

"Have faith in your friends. They can defeat them." Zordon said but Hez couldn't have faith. He watched in horror as three Beetle Borges manhandled his six friends. He watched Aj get sent flying with a drop kick. Donna and Katrina tried to double team the blue but he was too fast. He manifested a blaster and shot them both. Sparks flew from their suits as they tore and the helmets cracked as their bodies flailed through the air. The Orange dealt with Brian, NC and Neil alone. They couldn't even lay a finger on him. Hez's anger boiled and the green ora appeared again but turned black. Alarms sounded as Alpha rushed back to see Hez slowly breaking free of his restraints.

"You can't keep me from helping my friends!" Hez spat and alpha stepped back. Zordon noticed two voices. One he recognized and another darker, deeper and more battle torn. He knew what it meant but was powerless to stop Hez as he broke free. He looked to the sky flexing his upper body muscles and releasing a demonic war cry. Zordon could only do one thing, teleport him to the battle and hope for the best.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 - Awaken Joker!**_

The rangers watched as their friend was laid across a table. His body over flowing with energy waves of green and black.

"He's gonna be ok right?" Donna asked as she looked up to Zordon.

"He's in an unstable state. The Beetle Borges have a way of creating their own monsters we call the Jokers. They inject a being and it becomes a twisted creature made to do their bidding." Zordon answered plainly.

"So if he is a monster.." NC paused, "a Joker, then what do we do?"

"You have to destroy him. It's the only option." Zordon response held no remorse or a shred of sympathy.

"We have to what?!" Aj yelled. "There is no way in hell i'm killing my best friend. That shit is out. Find a way to fix this or find a new red ranger." Aj spat at Zordon.

"There is very little you can do to save…" he was cut off by the alarms. The room blackened then flashes of red shined into the room.

"Oh my oh my!" Alpha Six entered the room in hysterics. "The Beetle Borges are in Angel Grove!" Alpha yelled.

"Rangers you must go, defeat the Beetle Borges and step closer to ending this!" Zordon yelled. The rangers hadn't had a moment to reply before being teleported off to battle. The rangers landed in a parking lot that was soon surrounded by putti.

"I'm really starting to hate when he does that," Aj said.

"Nevermind that now, rangers defeat the putti and locate the Beetle Borges." Brian took charge of his team. They readied themselves for battle. "We end this fast and keep anyone from being hurt, go!" He yelled as they spread out. Putti were beating people to death. Throwing their bodies through heavy glass windows. Aj grabbed a putti before it could attack a child and span its body around with the force to send it tumbling down the street. He stood in front of the child with his back to him.

"Run," Aj said slightly looking over his shoulder at the scared boy. "Run as far and as fast as you can now!" The boy got up and in that instant, putti charged Aj. As it grabbed him but the collar he extended his left arm into an outer forearm block and his right hand into a high block, forcing the putti to release him. He used his left hand to grab the back of the putti's neck and chopped it with his right. He then chambered his left hand for a punch directed to where the ribs of the putti would be. Instead of broken bones, Aj found his fist crashing through rock.

Neil and Katrina found a small family of a husband, wife and child trapped in their car as putti smashed at the car to get it. One ripped off the door but Neil side kicked its head. He then round kicked the legs out from under the putti sitting on the hood of the car. Katrina ran up the back of the car, jumping off the trunk, delivering a jumping knee to the chest of the putti on the car roof. As it crashed Katrina slid off the car to help the child out of his seat belt. The parents jumped out, father scooping his son and looking to Neil. A silent nod was given and the man ran off.

Brian, NC and Donna stood fast against the main force trying to give civilians time to run. Brian found a lead pipe that was as long as his body. For him, it was his newest bo staff. NC jumping round kicked a putti, knocking it into the direction of the rotating lead pipe. The putti's body split in two when the pipe plowed through its mid section. Donna rotated her body for a spinning hook kick. As it landed, the putti stumbled into a Superman punch from NC. Brian blocked punches and kicks with the pipe before countering with downward swings crashing through the heads of putti. Brian took a wide step back and was joined by his team.

The team scanned the area for the Beetle Borges but found nothing. It wasn't until a beam of energy hit the ground in front of them causing an explosion that sent them all flying backwards. AJ's body was folded and flung into a car door. Neil flipped multiple times before his body crashed into the street back first. Neil tucked his chin to his chest to protect his neck. NC was blown through a store window and laid on a register counter. Katrina was pushed back, body bouncing against the sidewalk before coming to a painfully abrupt stop against the trunk of a parked truck. Brian was flung into the windshield of a car, glass cracking against his body as he almost went through it. The rangers slowly started to stir. Groaning in pain as they attempted to make it to their feet. The smoke slowly cleared and in the distance, the Beetle Borges slowly approached. The rangers pulled together whatever strength they could to stand and morph.

Cosmic energy flowed through their suits as they stood ready. The Beetle Borges stopped only feet away. It was a standoff tht felt like it lasted a lifetime. The rangers were tense. They could feel every muscle in their body coil. Their breathing was erratic but it wasn't noticeable with the helmet. In a flash, the Orange Beetle Borge grabbed the faces of Brian and Aj, driving them entire the ground as he pushed their bodies down the street. The others watched but before they could act, the Blue Beetle Borge charged Donna and Katrina, kicking them both into a store. Neil and NC were faced with the Red Beetle Borge.

As Donna and Katrina attempted to scramble to their feet, the Blue Beetle Borge charged in, punching Katrina and releasing a devilish laugh that haunted Donna.

"So you're the new rangers?" He asked. "What pity, I expected something special, something… more. Killing you will just be boring so what's say we drag this out a little longer?" His words snapped Donna into reality. This fight was to the death and she needed to win. She charged him, throwing flurries of punches and kicks.

"That's it, fight me, fight for your useless human life!" He yelled as he countered every attack. His wicked laugh filled Donna's ears. She fought the fear, fought through her bodily pain and continued to press her attack. Just as Blue pulled his arm back for a counter punch, Katrina flew into his view, her foot smashing his temple and throwing his body back into the street. He stood to his feet looking at the two.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this after all," he snarled.

"So you two, show me your strength," the Blue Beetle Borge taunted as Neil and NC readied themselves. They slowly spread out to Blue's flanks. He stood there looking directly forward. Neil and NC pushed forward with but their attacks were evaded. Blue ducked punches and blocked kicks. NC rifled off a hook kick and Blue's head but as soon as NC lifted his leg Blue Span and landed a back kick that sent NC crashing to the ground. Neil fired a right punch but Blue grabbed it in his palm. Blue countered with a punch but Neil caught it and they pressed together.

"You're a strong one," Blue said. "Let me see your true strength, your true worth!"

"This is my worth!" Neil yelled as he lifted Blue into the air for NC to jump off his shoulders and Axe kick Blue through the pavement. "Family is my worth." Neil said as Blue laid on the ground. They could hear a sickening laugh come from him.

"Such a weak minded fool. Family will only hold you back and get you killed!" Blue yelled before standing and rushing the two. Blue stood between them, launching a barrage of punches going back and forth between the two before he grabbed Neil by the Wrist, pushing his hips into Neil's and sending him sailing into NC.

Donna and Katrina were thrown from a building, debris following their trailing bodies as they landed in the street. Neil and NC's bodies soon followed. As they lay there a beam of energy exploded just a foot in front of Aj and Brian to purposely send them flying towards their friends. Their suits ripped and helmets cracked, they made the effort to slowly stand.

"You'll all die here rangers," Orange said raising his blaster, "then so too shall your planet." Just before he could pull the trigger a light flashed and as it vanished a man kneeled, his body radiating waves of black and green energy. The battlefield fell silent, the rangers looked on in disbelief.

"Hez?" Katrina called out. He slowly stood and in a rush more energy flowed from his body. The jet black and dark green energy flowing as flames dancing around his body. He let out a wild shriek as the flames intensified.

"Yes my Chalice, spawn our newest lieutenant!" Orange yelled, "bring forth JOKER!" Hez's body became engulfed in green flames creating a blinding light. The rangers shielded their eyes. As they drew their forearms from covering their visors they looked on in horror. A being of black skin, spines growing from the shoulders. There were large black horns sprouted from the right leg. As he turned to face them, they noticed he had two long antennae that draped over the back of his head and hung down his back. From his nose to the top of his head were covered in a green visor. His mouth was now silver and his razor sharp teeth bore as he parted his mouth, releasing more of the green flames. An orb on his chest shined green as his right forearm sprouted a large hooked blade. Before Hez could make a move shackles appeared around his wrists and ankles. Green spikes rose from his feet and short black blade manifested into his left hand.

"What the hell?" Aj looked on at his friend.

"There's no way that's Hez," Neil couldn't believe it. The rangers could hear the snickers coming from the Beetle Borges. They stood with their arms crossed.

"Kill them Joker," Orange ordered, "show them no mercy!" But just then the shackles shattered as Hez screamed. The deafening shriek made everyone cover their ears as Hez was once again engulfed in flames this time black. Through the fire a light shines brightly blinding the rangers and Beetle Borges.

"The only ones dying today will be you!" Hez's voice yelled through the blinding light.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7 - Chalice**_

The light faded and there stood Hez. His body now changed from a monster to armor. His chest plate was silver with a red marking. Shoulders covered with a thick black plate with red running around the rim and more golden markings on the top. His suit was black and skin tight almost like the rangers but had a gold marking on the from from the chest plate down to his mid quad area. His forearms had silver gauntlets and fist with silver plated padding his knuckles and the back of his fists. His shins were covered in the same silver plates that lead to his boots. His helmet had a red visor in the shape of a heart with two silver antennae facing backwards. His mouth plate was silver and the helmet black rimmed with gold. Around his waist was a belt. The buckle resembled a card with a ruby red heart. Hez tilted his head over his shoulder, slightly looking to his friends.

"It's my turn to fight," he said in a low voice but his friends heard his words and slowly eased from their tenses positions. He turned back to the Beetle Borges who looked on with still bodies and glaring stares.

"So you overcame the joker venom and took control huh?" Blue looked at Orange who was silent. "No matter, we will kill you all the same!" He dashed forward to Hez. He threw a left jab but it was met with an outer forearm block. When he threw the cross, Hez parried it and sidestepped out of the way letting Blue's momentum carry him stumbling forward. Blue rushed in with another punch but Hez lowered his body delivering a punch to Blue's stomach. The force of the punch brought Blue to his knees after a complete pause in motion. Hez stood to his feet but was met with Red charging at his top speed to rifle off a round kick.

"You will die here human!" Red yelled but his round kick was caught and his knee elbowed. As he stumbled back, Hez spinning back kicked red, knocking him to the ground. Blue and Red slowly recovered and decided to attack together. Hez raised his fists into a guard and parried the onslaught of punches and kicks. The rangers watched in awe as the two Beetle Borges fought tooth and nail just to lay a single finger on Hez. As Blue threw a wild round kick, Hez caught the leg and rolled with the momentum of the kick, twisting his leg and rippin Blue to the ground. Hez quickly stood to his feet and used his forearm to block an elbow from Red. Hez brought his rear arm up under Red's elbow to push it out of the way then used his lead arm to press against Red's elbow to trap it to his body before firing back with a hook.

Red stumbled and Hez pressed his attack using a side kick before spinning towards his back and raising his leg to chamber and fire a spinning side kick only to spin the opposite direction while bending his knees and violently twisting his hips to build as much force as he could for the jump spin side kick. The force of the kick created sparks from Red's chest plate which cracked the plate. Red dropped, gasping for air. Blue stood up but quickly blocked an elbow attempt from Hez. Using the same arm he threw the elbow with, he pulled the blocking arm of Blue causing him to stumble into the headbut. Sparks flew from Blue's helmet as it cracked. Hez pressed forward palming Blue's face while sweeping out his lead leg and planting the back of his head through the pavement. Hez slowly stood and turned to face Orange.

"Does it bother you that your creation failed?" Hez said in a taunting tone.

"Your show of skill doesn't impress me boy," Orange replied plainly. "I'm the stronger of the trio!" Orange yelled and manifested a blade in his hand. He lunged in for an overhead slash but Hez high blocked it, used his other arm to slap Orange's arm away and attempted to counter but noticed Orange was sliding the blacks forward low under his guard. Hez stepped back and met Orange's forearm with his own. Hez brought up his rear arm to switch as he guided Orange's arm up then switched his arms again as he grabbed the arm completely. Orange dropped the blade and caught it with his opposite hand and drove it into Hez's chest. Sparks flew from the chest plate and Hez stepped back. Each step backwards, Orange charged forward repeatedly slashing at Hez's breastplate. Sparks flew but Hez made no noise to show any pain. He, instead manifested a weapon of his own. It looked like a bow, a black console in the middle of two blades. He dashed backwards, using his free hand to pull and black energy created a string and arrow. As he released the arrow soared down into Orange's chest blasting him backwards leaving a trail of sparks and cracked armor pieces.

"You can have this day rangers," Orange snarled. "Mark my word, you shall all fall before Lord Zed!" As he yelled the three Beetle Borges vanished. The rangers stood still, not a sound was heard nor move made. Hez slowly turned to face them.

"What are you?" NC asked him. The question shocked everyone back into reality.

"I don't know," Hez replied. "I just know now, I can fight." The rangers powered themselves down. Their bodies and faces bruised. Neil bleeding from his nose and the corner of his mouth. Donna had a gash over her left eye that trickled down the side of her face. Brian had a cut over the bridge of his nose.

"So what now?" Katrina asked breaking the silence.

"I want answers, real ones this time." Brian stepped forward saying. As if on cue, they found themselves engulfed in a white light and soaring through the skies. This time landing on their feet in the command center.

"Welcome back rangers, I'm glad to see you're all.."

"What the hell was that Zordon!?" Brian yelled cutting him off. "I thought you said we could beat the Beetle Borges with this power!"

"And you can, you must work together to.."

"The hell we can!" Aj yelled. "We got our asses kicked out there! So much for this power huh." Aj growled at Zordon.

"Listen rangers!" Zordon yelled losing his patience. "I never said this task would be easy but it is achievable. You must work together and fight for yourselves, your families, your people and your planet! How you do that and if you fail or succeed now falls upon you!"

"That's a great speech," Katrina said sarcastically. "How do you expect us to beat Zed if we can barely handle the Beetle Borges?"

"Man listen," Aj shouted, "we don't need this in our lives. We quit!"

"Is that what you all think?" Zordon asked.

"Yes it's our decision, we quit." Brian steeped to the front of his team, standing firm. Zordon smirked and sighed deeply.

"Then go rangers, but keep the morphers. I feel they may be needed to save your lives very soon." Zordon said. Within seconds the rangers turned heel and started to leave. Their bodies carried away in the white energy.

"Zordon what will we do now?" Alpha asked. Zordon paused for a moment.

"We will wait for them to return. I chose them because I know they will not fail and will not quit."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry it has been such a long time since my last update. I actually had to prepare for my ability demonstration at my dojo to test for my next belt rank and my instructor collar. I wrote chapter 8 so long ago I can barely remember what is on it completely. I will read it as I read my entire story over for the millionth time to remember my placement and where I plan to take the story but I do have a surprise. This will be a double chapter drop. That's right, chapters 8 and 9 in one day. I hope you guys enjoy. Please review so I know what you guys think on where I can improve because this is indeed my first fan fiction and I want to evolve in my writing. Also, be on the lookout for the start of my second fan fiction titled "Brightest Dawn of the Federation."**

 **Chapter 8 - Willpower**

As the rangers stepped into the command, Neil turned and stared at Zordon. "Why is Brian the only one to have a weapon?" Neil asked.

"The Dragon Dagger is a powerful weapon but who's to say he's the only one with a weapon?" The rangers stopped in their tracks and turned. Zordon ignored their absence in presence and communication for the last two weeks. "Each of you have a weapon, you must unlock its power through will. It was Brian's will to lead his team through a horde of putti that activated his Dagger."

"Then what weapons do we have?" Donna asked.

"Donna, the pink, you hold the power daggers. It mimics the weapon you are most familiar with in your human short blades and daggers or knives. Neil you wield the power axe, just as your tomahawks. NC you wield the power lance to commend your exemplary bo staff skills. Katrina you wield the power bo for your love of archery. Aj you wield the power sword, a weapon bestowed upon you with great strength for your mastery of the katana." Zordon looked to Hez as he spoke. "Finally, Hezekiah, you wield the Rousing Bow Chalice Arrow. A weapon of the Mantis Undead."

"What and how do you even know about this?" Hez looked up, "it's time I got answers about who and what the hell I am."

"Then I shall tell you from the beginning. On my planet, Phaedos, the core of the world was called the Zeo Crystal. It not only held my home world together, giving it life, but it's the spawn of your morphers rangers. It is also the spawn of your curse Hezekiah. You are a kamen rider, one of the fiercest warriors known to any living being. They too fought Zed until he gained control over the Beetle Borges. The three destroyed every rider. In their last stand, Kamen Rider Blade and Kamen Rider Chalice gave their lives in attempt to save their planet. Zed has used the stolen Zoe Crystal and the transformation belts of the riders to create the Joker Venom. It turns you into a distorted monster form of a kamen rider, granting you all the powers. The only downside is, a being with enough willpower can overcome the Joker Venom and bring forth the lost Kamen Rider."

"So they targeted me as weak, why?" Hez asked.

"Because they thought your will to be broken as a human trying to help the rangers fight a battle that was impossible." Zordon's answer gave Hez a new clarity. He clintched his fist at the hatred of being seen as the weak link to his friends and internally vowed to destroy the Beetle Borges.

"So what do we do now?" Katrina asked.

"We train and we fight." Brian said from behind her. "We quit because we were scared, but I'm not going to run away and allow my planet to die. Why run away and die for nothing when we can fight and die for something?" He caught the attention of everyone with his words.

"Hez right, we either die on our knees, or we can die on our feet!" Aj said. He held out his fist, the others looked at him for a brief moment before extending their fists to meet his. "We fight, for our people, for Angel Grove, for planet Earth. We fight, so that the next generation can live in peace. To the last man, to the last breath, we fight!" As Aj shouted, they each raised their fists. Zordon soon broke the celebration of the battle to come.

"Now go rangers, prepare to fight harder than you have ever before. Give your lives as many others have given to destroy Zed." Zordon said as they turned to exit the command center. It was no shock to them that they were teleported to their dojo. A grin grew on their faces as they entered, changing into their gis and stepping onto the floor to see a man sitting in zen, his back turned to them. He broke his silence as he stood.

"Well don't you guys look bright eyed and bushy tailed?" The man stood five feet and nine inches tall. His hair and full beard were cut close and as brown as the wood of an oak boken. His body was thick and muscular. His gi was black with a thick red stripe going down the legs of his pants and the arms of his top. His forearms were covered in tribal tattoos that were only seen because he rolled the sleeves of his gi up. He looked at the rangers and Hez. They smiled and bowed.

"Welcome back Mr. Nichols," they said in unison.

"Recite the principals of personal growth."

"Yes sir!" They shouted together.

"I show honor to myself and others."

"With respect sir!" They each felt themselves drifting into a familiar and calm place.

"I am honest and trustworthy."

"With integrity sir!"

"I am committed to overcome challenges and obstacles."

"With perseverance and determination sir!"

"I choose my words and right course of action."

"With self control sir!"

"I show others the type of person I am."

"With confidence and character sir!"

"Train hard."

"Train for life sir!" With their principals shouted, they bowed and prepared for their training. By the end, they each knew the meaning of being drenched in sweat. Hez stood and made his way to his chief instructor.

"What's up Hez?" Mr. Nichols asked as he looked up.

"We were wondering if we could have extra training in sparring and our weapons combatives." Hez said. A grin grew on Mr. Nichol's face.

"I've been thinking of adding a more hardcore version of our daily training. You guys are welcome to come. I'm sure you won't mind taking class twice a day." Hez didn't like any of the energy he was getting from the man with the devilish grin but he knew they had to grow in order to save the world. He felt as if he could regret those words by the next day. Mr. Nichols prepared a hell like no other. Their day started with fourth minutes of pure sparring. Then, they ran, in their full gi only to return two to the dojo after five grueling miles to practice using their weapons. Katrina and her bow along with Hez. Neil and his tomahawk. Aj and his katana. NC and his bo staff. Donna and her daggers. Brian and his knives and short blades. Hez also trained in escrima and dual short blades. He had the urge to progress with each weapon. It was an urge he couldn't understand.

The first day was complete hell. Their bodies ached as they laid flat on the dojo mats. After the adult class slowly emptied the floor of the night training, which was the second training for the rangers and rider, they each felt pains in places they almost didn't know existed on the body. Arianna sat in the corner watching her friends.

"So what's the plan for today?" She asked. Everyone looked at her amazed at how she never mentioned the fight with putti or being teleported to the command center.

"Showering is definitely my first agenda. Food is my very close second." Aj replied.

"You guys wunna go out to eat?" Arianna asked hopefully.

"Sounds awesome," Neil said.

"Yay, shower and food." Hez said staggering to his feet. The others followed and made the painful, stumbling walks to their cars. The road ahead of them was going to be long.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Cheating Death**

Six months passed before the rangers and Hez could realize it. They hadn't seen any sign of the Beetle Borges only a seemingly endless amount of putti. The team trained hard. They each put on muscle and leaned out. Their relationship and teamwork in battle also grew ten fold. NC and Neil were no longer the only two who could use tag team moves. Hez and Katrina often paired up using their bows once Katrina awoken her weapon's ability. NC and Neil awoken their lance and axe. Aj, Brian and Donna often stuck together because of their bladed weapons.

The team also got more use to teleportation to and from the command center. Alpha six came up with a new form of communication. They resembled watches but didn't tell time. The face was round with a silver base and colored stripes that mimicked their ranger color. NC examined his watch and then something hit him. He looked up to Zordon. "You said there was another team," he spoke slowly, "what happened to them?"

Zordon took a short pause before speaking. "The team before you were a marvelous group of young warriors. Yet, they fell to Zed's power. They were only able to destroy his wife before perishing."

"His wife?" NC asked, the others attention was firmly grasped on Zordon's words as they turned to face him.

"His wife Rita Repulsa, a monstrous villain in her own right. She, along with her beast Goldar planned to conquer the galaxy. The rangers destroyed her along with her henchmen but Finster, the monster creator escaped." Zordon said painfully as he relived the memories. His eyes moving between the team. "She was extremely dangerous but even more so her right hand Goldar. A monster with power that could rival Rita's own. Luckily he perished along side his master."

"So wait, you mean to tell me the old rangers kill Zed's wife and he outright killed them all solo?" Aj asked. "You're not making any part of our job sound any easier Zordon." Before any protest could be said, the alarm sounded, informing the team of more putti.

"This will have to wait guys, lets go!" Brian said as the team teleported out. They landed in the town center where they saw many putti. The team sprang into action without hesitation. Hez helped a fallen woman to her feet but she pointed to her child who was surrounded by three putti preparing to strike her down. His eyes widened then narrowed with focus. He charged toward the putti, pumping his arms to aid his speed. As he got close enough, he jumped up spreading his legs out to kick the two putti on the side of the girl in the face, destroying the rock of their bodies before bringing his leg forward, driving it through the chest of the third. The little girl cried as Hez scooped her up and ran her to her mother.

"Get out of here, now!" Hez shouted as they turned heel.

Brian helped an officer to his feet. "You've gotta get out of here sir." Brian said round kicking a putti in the head.

"I have to get out of here? I'm the cop son!" The officer shouted as he emptied his full flip into the chest of a putti. It was still coming forward towards him until Neil threw another putti's body into it and they both crumbled. Donna and NC shattered the window to smashed cars to allow the trapped civilians to escape. Katrina ran support, taking out any putti that came close. A putti threw a punch to her head but she grabbed the wrist and pulled it forward into a ridge hand strike to its throat, cleaving the head off as smooth as a katana slicing through bamboo.

The people ran to safety, barely registering being saved by seven young men and women. The officer finally retreated when he heard the sound of the crackling laugh. The team tightened their formation, their backs facing each other in a tight circle. They scanned the area but couldn't see where the laughing is coming from.

"So you're the new power rangers?" The voice said. "Zordon must be growing desperate." Donna looked up and saw a winged figure floating above them, it's bright red eyes glaring at them.

"What the entire hell is that?" Aj said as he saw the dark figure. It dropped to the ground and kneeled, cracking the asphalt around it. It stood to be seven feet tall with an extremely muscular build. It's wing span was immense. The gold armor on its body seemed to almost sparkle in the light as the dark hair flowed in the wind from behind the golden helmet. It's blue face was twisted into a snarling frown. A smirk grew across its lips, revealing the sharp fangs. Those red eyes pierced the souls of the team.

"Who are you?" Brian asked. His question was met with more twisted laughter.

"So Zordon hasn't spoken of me? He hasn't warned you of Rita's right hand?" The being said, the team tensed. Their bodies both wanted to charge forward and attack but also run away in fear. Their breathing slowed and deepened. "I'm Goldar!" The beast shouted as a sword manifested into its hand. He thrusted the sword forward, causing an explosion in front of the team. Their bodies flew backwards and crashed to the ground hard. Clothes were burnt and ripping and blood trickled from various places. The team slowly made their way to their feet. Brian looked at both ends of his team and straightened himself before pulling out his morpher.

"It's morphin time!" The rangers yelled in unison.

"Henshin!" Hez yelled as a belt forced around his waist and he slide a card into the buckle. A flash of light took over the rangers and as it faded, they stood at the ready in their suits. A few feet away from Hez was a purple colored doorway of energy. The doorway had the symbol of a beetle on it. He charged through it and as he emerged he was Kamen Rider Chalice.

"Zordon told us you were dead," Brian said.

"I've cheated death more times than I can remember silly ranger. You on the other hand, won't be so fortunate!" Goldar leap forward through the rangers. They all called upon their weapons to combat the large broad sword Goldar wielded. He wielded the large sword as if it were the smallest of knives. His moves were graceful as he blocked and parried attack after attack. He brought the blade down on a diagonal angle, slashing the chest of Katrina. Sparks flew from her suit as she dropped to the ground, rolling away from the battle clutching her chest in pain. Goldar side kicked Neil after blocking a swing of his Power Axe.

NC twirled his lance to generate power but Goldar flapped his huge wings, blowing wild and violent winds at NC. He tried to stand his grown but was blown away. Ah clashed swords with Goldar. They leaned in close as they were locked in a pushing match of power before Katrina and Hez shot Goldar with energy arrows. He stumbled back and took a hook kick from Brian followed by a slash to the body from Donna's daggers. The rangers regrouped but Goldar rushed them, flying through their formation, slashing them all. Spark and bodies flew and crashed to the ground. Brian stood first, the others staggered but made it to their feet. Hez slowly rose. Goldar looked to Brian and pointed his sword.

"Green ranger, join us. Complete what the ranger before you couldn't." Goldar said.

"There's not a chance in hell I would abandon my friends you Blue Meanie reject!" Brian said charging forward. One swipe of Goldar's sword caused an explosion. The ranger's bodies flew around. The suits tore and energy slowly drained from them. Brian and Hez kneeled side by side and looked at each other. Both helmets cracked. Brian was bleeding from a gash above his right brow. Hez'z shoulder plate was barely holding on and his chest plate now had a slash that had a considerable amount of blood dripping from it. Hez pulled his bow in two, unlocking the twin blades as he and Brian had one final idea to lay it all on the line.

They rose, charging forward roaring in battle crises as they clashed with Goldar. Goldar punched Brian in the chest, crumbling him to the ground as Hez pushed on. He and Goldar fought blow for blow. Each punch was taken and counter with another punch. Each kick landed but was retaliated on. Brian stood to his feet, slashing Goldar in the chest. They were starting to push him back. Goldar headbut Brian and spinning back kicked Hez.

"Lets see how many putti can you face. 500 or a thousand?!" Goldar yelled as a portal opened. A seemingly endless number of putti poorer through the swirling mass of energy. Brian could barely stand. Hez stayed on his knees, blades pointed towards the oncoming horde. Donna leaned against a car, clutching her blades. Katrina did the same, aiming her now with the last of her strength. Neil, NC and Aj made their ways to their feet.

"Last stand huh? This seems like a dope way to go out." Aj said as the rangers slowly stood side by side. They faced down the horde and released battle cries as they charged forward. Goldar, hovering above the battlefield watched as the rangers and Hez were swallowed by light and teleported out of the area.

"Yes Zordon, protect your pawns while you can. I will return to destroy you all."


	10. Chapter 10

**So guys, the story is about to start picking up. The first invasion attempt is here and the rangers, along with Kamen Rider Chalice, have to combat them for their beloved city. There will be some epic monsters popping up in this chapter as well as chapter 11. Thanks again for all of the support and sorry I have been shotty on my weekly drops. This one is actually on time I believe lol. Enjoy and remember IT'S MORPHIN TIME!**

 **Chapter 10 - Out Numbered**

There was a blur. His eyes burned as he awoke to the various lights facing down upon him. He tried to move but couldn't. He looked around to notice he was strapped to a bed, a machine healing the gash across his chest. Hez groaned when the pain set in. His memory slowly came in as he started to frantically look around for his friends. He spotted other beds, Katrina was next to him on the left. She was covered in bruises that were seemingly vanishing at the hands of the healing machine. To his right was Neil, who was in much worse shape with an x cut into his chest and a slash across the stomach. His head wasn't allowed to move enough to look for the others. The pain was immense and becoming too much to bare. Hez struggled to keep conscious but it was no use as he fell back into a deep sleep.

His eyes shot open as he sat up. He quickly realized he could move and looked around. Most of the beds were empty but there was still one bed full. The bed to his left, still filled with Katrina's sleeping body. The others slowly walked into the room.

"Hez you're up, we thought you lost too much blood." Aj said as he ran to Hez.

"Is she… " Hez trailed off.

"She's fine bro," Brian said. "She's gonna pull through but she took a lot of damage in that fight. For now, we need to regroup. Zordon filled us in."

"What"S the situation?"

"Goldar survived and Zordon had no idea. Goldar was the second in command to Rita as we already know but the former team had their troubles even seemingly killing him. Angel Grove is now under siege by Goldar and an army of putti not to mention the number of monsters made by Finster. There are four monsters, then Goldar and let's not forget the Beetle Borgs. Even if they haven't shown their faces." Brian explained to Hez.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Neil asked. "Let's get back out there."

"Yea that definitely worked the first time," Donna said sarcastically. "We almost died fighting Goldar so we can't just charge into battle. This time we need a plan."

NC started pacing, "what exactly can we do?"

"We can split up and attack them all at once. Goldar can't be in more than once place at more than one time right?" Aj said.

"Splitting up isn't the best idea. If we face Goldar, we face him together." Brian said, "dividing our strength will just make it easier for him to pick us off."

"He has to be recovering from the battle himself," NC added, "he hasn't been spotted on the scanners, just his henchmen and can take out the monsters and deal with him last."

"But how do we deal with him?" Neil asked.

"Together," Katrina said as she stood up from her bed. Everyone looked at her as she stood. "We have trained for this moment, our friends and family are out there and we are the only ones who can stop these pricks. So let's go out there and show them you don't fuck with Angel Grove!" The Rangers walked into the command center, heads held high, bodies healed and motivations clear. Zordon wasted no time teleporting them to Angel Grove. They landed in the southern part of the city and could see the destruction and putti running free. Their eyes narrowed as they faced down the horde. They slowly stepped forward into a stride. The stride became a run and the run became a sprint. The rangers charged into battle. They showed no mercy in disposing of the putti. Kicking with full force. Punching as if their lives depending on every shot thrown. Hez pushed his way into a home along with three putti. The first threw a punch that Hez parried with his left hand. His right was used to block the right side of his face then slammed down to deliver a hammer fist to the neck of the putti. As it's neck crumbled and head fell to the floor, Hez charged the other two putti, catching their faces in his palms and slamming them into the ground.

Outside, Katrina landed spinning hook kick after spinning hook kick, knocking the head of putti off and sending them flying in various directions. Neil found an axe from a fire truck. He twirled it and brought it on an angled swing, crashing the blade through the middle of a putti. He spun, reset his feet and drove the axe down, splitting another in half. NC ran in a full sprint and jumped into the air, he elongated his body to drop kick a putti off a car. As he landed on the car, he kipped himself up and swept the head of a putti clean off. NC flipped off the car and blocked a punch then countered with a hook and high round kick. He hardened his guard when he realized more putti were coming.

AJ and Donna were surrounded. Donna side kicked a putti and it bent over. She wasted no time as she doubled back and got a running start to jump off it's back and get her legs wrapped around the shoulders of another putti. Donna leaned back and pushed her hips in the same direction her body moved to flip the putti over her, sending it crashing on its neck. AJ knife hand strikes a putti in the chest hard enough to create a hole in the chest then backhanded it. As another three a punch, he side kicked the knee, breaking it as he turned in full force to deliver an elbow to the head.

Brian cartwheeled out the way of a sidekick then delivered an outside crescent kick. He used his left arm to block a punch and raised his right knee to check a leg kick. He swept one and turned his hips quickly while jumping up to deliver a spinning back kick to another. He took a full step back to evade a jump kick then twisted his hips and bent his arm to deliver an elbow followed by grabbing the neck of the putti and leaning backwards, flipping it over into more. Brian started to sweat.

"There's too damn many!" Hez yelled as he found two lead pipes and used them to block and counter attacks.

"Keep fighting!" Brian yelled as he punched another.

"We can do this, just keep it up," Donna said. Then an energy beam shot out at Katrina, sending her flying into a car. Neil axe kicked a putti and fought his way to Katrina. Hez spotted where the beam came from and saw a grey creature. It had the face of a skull with a helmet on. It's body a mass of muscle fibers outlined in bone.

"Welcome rangers," the being said, "your existence ends here!"

"He's mine!" Hez yelled as he wrapped the belt around his waist and ran as he slid the card into the buckle. The grey being charged Hez as he ran through the purple doorway with a beetle designed onto it. As he emerged he had the armor of Kamen Rider Chalice, armed with his bow that he pulled into two blades. The being attempted a jump kick but Hez sidestepped it and slashed at its back. Black blood rushed from the gash but it had no effect as the being still countered with a back kick, causing Hez to stumble backwards.

"Hez wait for…" Aj was cut off by more putti cutting him off as he struggled to stay standing while they attempted to take him down. Unable to reach for his morpher, Aj struggled to power them off of him. Hez continued to battle with the being.

"Do you really think a mortal can defeat Bones the Undying?!" The being said.

Hez classed his blade with Bones', "I'll kill you all myself if I have to!" Hez pulled away and blocked an axe kick from above then swept Bones. As he fell, putti charged Hez but he slashed them to their demise before they could even act in aggression. Bones drew a sword from dark energy and they two clashed over and over. Their blades constantly smashing together before Hez jumped up, pulling his knees to his chest and kicking out into Bones's chest. Bones fell and rolled to recover but as he lunges forward he was met with a spinning hook kick that landed flush on where the temple would be on a human skull. Bones continued to try to stand but was blasted in the shoulders by Hez's bow.

Hez drew a card from a book on his belt and slid it into his bow. This card grew and turned into pure energy as Hez drew back and aimed for Bones. "For Angel Grove," Hez yelled as he released and a large green energy beam shot from the bow, completely obliterating Bones and the putti surrounding him. His scream echoed as the putti stopped their attack. Hez kneeled down, breathing in deeply at the amount of power he just used. He didn't leave the battle unscathed. His left arm was slashed. The rangers formed a line in front of Hez.

"It's our turn, ready rangers?!" Brian yelled.

"Ready!" His team replied.

"It's morphin time!" Brian yelled as the bright light flashed and faded in an instant, revealing the six power rangers. The rangers charged into battle, cleaning out the remaining putti. Everything fell silent, too silent for a city under attack.

"I don't like this," NC said.

"It's never a good sign when it's quiet." Aj said as he turned around to a large spiked club being swung at his head. As he ducked, Katrina fired a blast at the being but it had seemingly no effect. It stood there, shoulders hunched and breathing heavily. It's head had large horns that curled upwards. The upper body muscular and covered in fur down to the shoulders and upper chest. It held a large club in one hand and a shield with four curled spikes in the other. As it breathed through its nose, its massive torso heaved. Putti began to surface around it.

"See, when it gets quiet, bad stuff always happens." Aj said as he pulled out his power sword.

"Silence you mortal fools," the beast spoke. "I, the Mighty Minotaur, will destroy you all so my master Lord Zed can finally seize this wretched planet."

"Bring it on," Neil said as the rangers rushed towards Mighty Minotaur. Hez opted to take on the putti as he jumped almost twenty feet into the air, clearing Mighty Minotaur and extending his leg to kick a group of putti. He landed in a roll and stood up to continue fighting. The rangers surrounded Mighty Minotaur as they attacked. He stomped his massive hoof on the ground, shaking the earth and throwing the rangers off balance. With a spin, he swing his club at NC, sending him flying and sparks from his body. Neil clashed his Power Axe with Mighty Minotaur's club. Aj lunged forward to slash Mighty Minotaur but his blade met with the shield.

Aj was thrown from the force used when Mighty Minotaur pushed his shield forward. The shield was then used to bash the edge against Neil's helmet. Katrina fired off more energy arrows as she circled around to his blind spot. Donna jumped off Katrina's shoulder to gain distance to slash as Mighty Minotaur's chest, gushing black sledge from the chest as Mighty Minotaur stumbles back.

"Keep up the pressure!" Brian said as he dashed forward and slashed Mighty Minotaur across the abdomen, spraying more of the pitch black blood. Aj came from the other side to slash across the neck. Donna and Katrina came in an X formation, shooting large holes into Mighty Minotaur's chest before he was slashed again. Neil and NC jumped into the air to add force to their downward swings as they brought their lance and battle axe down onto Mighty Minotaur's shoulders. Mighty Minotaur kneeled, his body mostly covered in his own blood below the neck.

"You mortals truly believe you can win this war? I am but a low grade of warrior. There are two others here, watching you. They will pick you apart and show you what true fear is." Mighty Minotaur's said, "you will die a death without glory, without honor and without meaning. Your every effort is meaningless to repel us. We will avenge Rita Repulsa and conquer this forsaken planet!" As Mighty Minotaur's yelled, the blood sprayed more from his muscles flexing as he projected his voice. The rangers watched as his body dropped and withered away.

"That's two down," Hez said as he finished off the last putti. "We need to end this now before…" he was cut off by an energy beam causing an explosion behind the team then in front of the team. They were engulfed in flames as their bodies flailed in the air only to crash down to the ground. The cackling sound of a woman laughing was heard as the Rangers slowly recovered to their feet. Her laughs grew closer as she emerged from the smoke.

"You've made it this far but how will you fare against two of us at once?" The woman said as a cat like creature wearing an Egyptian headdress appeared behind the smoke besides her. The battle was far from over.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - Against All Odds**

The rangers faced down a smiling woman, her left arm covered in gold armor. Her shoulder was protected by gold plating that was laid one over the other. The plates lead into the gold plating wrapped around her bicep. Her gauntlet had two blades protruding from the forearm, close to her elbow and from the wrist. Her breasts were covered in round gold plates with a thick line of gold connection the two. Her bodysuit was connected by black leather straps that were segmented by a flexible silver lining that separated her upper body from her lower body. The skin tight yellow material held her gold, segmented at her quadricep to her knee and down her shin. Her hair rustled in the wind while her smile resembled a wicked crimson pit of death. Her helmet resembled a scorpion's tail with the stinger pointed downward on the right side of her face. She swung her crescent shaped blade onto her shoulder as her feline partner stood beside her, snarling.

The snarling beast's chest heaved as it breathed in deeply. It's large wings flapped slightly which dropped a single feather that blew with the gentle wind. It's head was covered in a blue and gold Egyptian head crown with a cobra protruding from the forehead. It's chin had a long line of gold. It's massive chest had a gold line running across the middle of both pectorals. The shoulders covered with gold plating. The solar plexus of the beast was in the shape of a pentagon with an eye looking on, partially open. The beat's waist was wrapped in gold with a cloth hanging from it. In its left hand, it held a scepter in the shape of a question mark with a blue handle. Eyes glaring as it showed its razor sharp fangs. Its hands and feet were equipped with razor sharp claws.

"There's only two of you left," Brian said. "Surrender now and this will all be over."

"You dare ask Scorpina to surrender?" The woman asked. "I was tasked by Rita to destroy you all and I will fulfill my duty!" Scorpina screamed. The beast glared at Aj, the longer it's gaze was fixed on him, the more intense it's breathing became.

"Guys, anyone else notice fluffy the cat hasn't taken his eyes off me?" Aj said. Scorpina's smile widened.

"My companion King Sphinx was created with the sole purpose of killing the red ranger. He accomplished it once and has been rather uncontrollable now that his purpose has life a new." Scorpina gloated.

"Wait he was created to do what? And he succeeded?!" Aj said but King Sphinx charged forward, grabbing Aj by the throat and holding him off the ground. Before the rangers could react, he flapped his massive wings, using the wind pressure to send the rangers scattered into different directions. Hez crashed through a cement wall. As he stood, he could see puttie filling the room. Brian and Donna's bodies slammed into cars, shattering the glass. NC was hanging from a roof, as he pulled himself up he was instantly attacked by puttie. Katrina landed on the sidewalk, cracking it and rolling down the street. Neil went the shortest distance, as he stood to his feet and prepared to charge King Sphinx, he was blown away from a flaming question mark that was shot from King Sphinx's staff.

Aj wiggled and squirmed before pulling the blaster from his holster and firing it into King Sphinx's chest three times. It backed the beast up as he hunched his massive shoulders and growled. Aj poised himself ready and King Sphinx kneeled down and began to crawl in circles around Aj.

"Come on you overgrown feline," Aj said as he called upon his power sword. "I'll clip your claws for good!" King Sphinx lunged as Aj sidestepped and slashed his side. The black blood sprayed from the wound but King Sphinx appeared unaffected. King Sphinx swiped at Aj with his claws repeatedly, backing Aj against a wall. Aj turned his body to avoid another swipe of the claws and back kicked King Sphinx enough to push him back. Aj kicked himself off the wall and into the air to bring the sword straight down onto King Sphinx's head but he caught the blade. He threw Aj aside then pounced on him, slashing at him with those razor sharp claws. Aj moved his head to avoid the attacks but King Sphinx raked his claws across Aj's helmet. Aj grappled the back of King Sphinx's head and pulled him in for multiple elbow strikes before popping his hip up, causing the beat to roll forward. Before King Sphinx could recover, Aj slid forward, connecting with a knee into the jaw of the beast. King Sphinx stumbled backwards before pulling out his staff and striking Aj in the chest with it. Sparks flew from Aj's suit as he landing on the ground.

"Red ranger," King Sphinx finally spoke. "I killed you before… ripped your suit from your flesh and flesh from your bones." His voice seemingly cackled with each word. "I can smell you, smell your fear."

"I damn sure ain't scared of an overgrown pussy." Aj said as he readied his blaster and power sword. "Come at me bro." King Sphinx rushed towards Aj, extending his left arm, claws first as he struck for Aj's head. Aj parried the attack with his power sword then shot King Sphinx in his right knee. King Sphinx then swiped at Aj's stomach but Aj stopped the motion by angling the power sword downward to meet the attack at the forearm. King Sphinx closed both his arms across his chest attempting to grab Aj but he ducked and backflipped out of range, firing two more shots into King Sphinx's shoulders. King Sphinx used his staff to deflect both energy blasts. Aj bolstered his blaster and grasped his power sword with both hands. The two circled each other slowly. Aj's helmet donning the claw marks from King Sphinx, his suit with multiple rips and blood trickling from the gashes in his skin. King Sphinx had slash marks across his body and his right knee had a hole in it with the black sledge oozing from the wound.

"You will meet your end. Just as the red ranger before you." King Sphinx growled.

"Are you willing to bet your life on that?" Aj replied as he held his blade angled down and backwards as if sheathing a katana. King Sphinx held his staff in front of him, keeping the weapon in a straight vertical line. The two paused about twenty feet from each other, their eyes locked. Neither wanting to make the first move in fear of making the wrong move and taking a fatal blow. King Sphinx growled lowly before it turned into a full roar. He charged at Aj as Aj did the same. King Sphinx couldn't bring his staff down fast enough before Aj could swipe his blade in a forty five degree angle starting from King Sphinx's waist to his opposite shoulder. King Sphinx stumbled backwards as his lifeforce sprayed from his body. Dropping his staff, he fell to one knee, keeping his eyes locked on Aj as he attempted to crawl forward. His body went limp as he fell over, motionless and void of life. Aj sat down, breathing a sigh of relief before jumping back to his feet remembering his friends were still locked in battle. That's when he saw Neil's body launched threw a wall and into the street.

Aj rushed to his friend, punching his way through puttie. Neil stood to his feet and swung his power axe in an upward position, sending a wave of energy forward that cut through the street, splitting anything in its path in two. He steadied himself as Aj approached him. "Where are the others?" Aj asked.

"No idea, we got separated by King Sphinx then the puttie but Scorpina is on top of that building." Neil pointed out. "She's watching the battlefield and sending puttie wherever needed."

"Oh what joy," Aj said. The two were quickly surrounded by more puttie. "I reiterate, what freaking joy!" Aj said as he and Neil charged forward to deal with the puttie.

"Yes rangers, spend your energy on these low level monsters." Scorpina said from her perched position. She looked over her shoulder and noticed high above the sky was a being floating. His arms were crossed and his wings flapped slowly to keep him afloat. She knew it was him, she knew she was being watched by Goldar. She could feel the anger boiling within her, as if she needed to be watched by him after she was the one to kill the original black and blue rangers. Her pride began to get to her. "If he must watch, then I shall give him a show." She said as she stood on the ledge of the building and stepped off, descending onto the battlefield below.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - Revenge for Rita Repulsa**

Hez forced his way through two puttie, pushing them through a wall back to the street. His armor was cracked, one of the antenna was broken off and his body heaved deeply as he breathed inward. The sun was almost set. How long had he been fighting in the alleys? He hadn't realized how many puttie he actually came in contact with. He knew he must find his friends. He scanned the area, it was empty besides rubble from destroyed puttie. He slowly motioned out into the open when he saw Katrina and Donna fall from a rooftop. He looked up to see more puttie preparing to jump. Before they could make their leap, Hez readied his bow and blasted the puttie to bits with an energy arrow.

"You two still alive over there?" He asked as he turned to face them. They made it to their feet. Suits were torn and dirtied, helmets had cracks in them.

"We've managed," Donna said. "You look like you've been through justice as much hell."

"Even more if you ask me," Katrina added.

"We have to find the others. There's still two more out there." Hez explained.

"Then let's get moving." Katrina said as she started off down the mangled street. Just as they reached a tall building, Scorpina dropped before them. She stood from her kneeling position as the Rangers and Hez readied themselves.

"I commend you rangers, you're resilient." Scorpina said with a smile on her face. "You've taken out all three of my generals leaving only me to clean up what's left.

"You really think you can defeat us alone?" Katrina asked as she pulled back on her bow.

"Who said I was alone? As Scoprina finished her sentence, a horde of puttie ran crashing through the windows of the nearby buildings. The three stood back to back ready to face off the threat until multiple rapid energy blasts started to destroy many of the puttie. As the team looked up, they saw Brian and NC land and join them, bolstering their blasters.

"I hope you have more where those came from because you're looking outnumbered." Brian said with confidence. Scorpina narrowed her eyes, shooting a yellow beam from them that smashed into Brian's shield, throwing his body through the concrete wall of a building. The others looked in disbelief as they saw Brian's body stagger out of the rubble. His chest shield was cracked and burned as he fell to the ground. NC charged Scorpina who swiped her crescent shaped blade downward, cutting his power lance in two. The cut also dug through his helmet and his suit from the chest down to his right quadricep. NC soon fell as blood sprayed from the gash on his body. From the cut in his helmet, Scorpina could see his left eye widened with fear. It only made her grin grow wide as she looked on to Hez, Donna and Katrina.

"Well rangers, who's next to fall before me. Who will step forward and perish to Rita Repulsa's will!" She screamed. Her lust for vengeance consuming her. Hez pulled his blades in two and charged in with Donna and Katrina. Hez swung the blade in his left hand at her head but she ducked and span to sweep his legs from under him with a kick. As Scorpina stood, she front kicked Katrina in the chest, sending her body flailing to the ground into a vicious roll. Donna attempted to slice at Scorpina with multiple cuts. Each was dodged but the final slash was parried with Scorpina's left hand while she used the right to swing her blade at Donna but she leans backwards far enough to avoid the imminent fatal blow. Hez rushed in, swinging both his blades downward to make Scorpina back away from Donna. The created space gave them a chance to regroup. Scorpina narrowed her eyes a second time and fired her energy beams but Hez pressed his blades into an X form to deflect the beams. The longer he struggled to keep the beams from attacking his friends the more power she put behind them.

"Move!" Hez yelled. Donna and Katrina rolled away as an explosion went off. Hez's body slammed against the ground and rolled backwards violently, hitting the ground multiple times before coming to a stop. His armor was hanging and in pieces. His helmet had a huge gaping hole exposing the right side of his blood face. Hez later there groaning and motionless.

"I would say that's three down and four left to go." Scoprina said chuckling. "Is this really all the rangers have to…" she was cut off by an energy wave that sent her body crashing into another building. Neil and Aj ran over to join Donna and Katrina.

"You guys alright?" Aj asked.

"We are but the there are down. We have to end this now!" Katrina said with fear in her voice. Scorpina emerged from the rubble, that sinister smile still dawned upon his face.

"NC!" Neil screamed as he saw his brother on the ground. He turned to Scorpina and slammed the blade of the axe into the ground, firing another energy wave her way. She sidestepped the wave as Neil and Aj rushed her. Donna and Katrina tried to get them to stop before they could rush in but it was too late. Scorpina's blade classed with Neil's axe. Aj managed to slash her side with his Power Sword but Scorpina used her armored hand to catch the sword on the second swing then side kick Aj, forcing him to release the sword. Scorpina looked at Neil and palmed his sternum, forcing him to slide backwards as he dropped the axe.

Neil and Aj continued their push. Neil fired a right hook that Scorpina met at the forearm with her own. She hooked her arm around his to trap it then used the blades on her gauntlet to slash at his chest. Aj came in with a punch but Scoprina's fist reached his chest faster and was followed by a hammer first to the side of his neck. Scorpina turned to face Neil as she chopped the side of her neck with her right hand, delivered two vicious punches to the section of the helmet where his jaw is then spinning back kick him in the sternum. Her every move was accurate as Aj tried for another attack but was pulled in for a left elbow strike to the head and a knee strike to the jaw. As his face popped up from the knee, Scorpina jumped up and drop kicked Aj. He gasped as he hit the ground. His injuries sustained from King Sphinx starting to set in as he found himself unable to move.

"Now man can defeat me, I am Scoprina and I shall exact vengeance for Rita Repulsa!" Just as she finished, an energy arrow dug into the flesh of her right shoulder. Scorpina turned as her smile faded with the pain to see Katrina holding her bow, charging another attack as Donna rushed forward holding her daggers. Scorpina readied her blade to clash with Donna but instead chose to deflect the second energy arrow while sacrificing the slash against her chest. Scorpina fired her energy blasts from her at Donna but her left eye was the next to feel an energy arrow rip through her flesh. She yelled in pain as the blood began to pour from the hold in her eye socket. Scorpina charged Katrina, thrusting and slashing wildly with her blade. Donna attempted an attack from behind was slashed across her stomach. Sparks and blood flew from her suit but as Scorpina turned back to Katrina she was met with a round kick to the head.

Donna stumbled back and held both her daggers upside down and thruster them down at Scorpina but only clashed with her blade. Scorpina narrowed her eye, sending an energy blast into the helmet of Donna. As her head ripped backwards violently, smoke and sparks were thrown from the helmet and Donna fell onto her back. Katrina looked on at her fallen team. She was horrified but also angry. That anger boiled as she dropped her bow and charged Scorpina. Catching her off guard, Katrina tackled Scorpina and pinned her down. One violent punch after the other to Scorpina's face. As Scorpina attempted to use her energy beam, Katrina began to drop her left elbow onto Scorpina's face. The eye closed as flesh began to swell and rip. Each blow made her body jump, even log after she fell limp. The blood continued to splatter as Katrina rained down her blows. It wasn't until she felt a hand on her shoulder that she stopped to snap around ready to fight.

"She's dead Katrina." Hez said as he held his stomach. "You can stop this madness now." Katrina looked back at Scorpina's lifeless body before walking away. Hearing an explosion, she snapped back around to see Hez holding his bow directed where Scorpina's body laid. The area now a pile of rubble under smoke.

"I thought you said to stop." Katrina said.

"Can never be too sure these days." Hez replied as he made his way to NC. "Contact Zordon, tell him to get us all out of here." Held her index finger and middle finger to her helmet. Hez couldn't hear what she said and found himself losing consciousness. As the team was teleported to the command center, Alpha started to go crazy when he saw Katrina surrounded by downed bodies. She couldn't make out his words as she looked as her fists then her team. She vowed she wouldn't allow them to end up in this state ever again, even if it meant the sacrifice of her life. She assisted Alpha with bringing the team to the medical bay. Their suits faded, bodies bloody and bruised but Katrina wouldn't leave them to seek her own medical attention.

"But you must, you're in just as bad shape." Alpha said.

"I'm staying by their side Alpha. They would do the same for me." Katrina said.

"At least let me patch you up. You're bleeding badly." Alpha insisted.

"Then do it here. As I said, I'm not leaving them." Katrina said.

The rangers hadn't realized that back in Angel Grove, Goldar grieved. He looked on at the rubble and smoke in horror. Puttie began to surround him as he stabbed his sword and her blade into the ground. His head held low with a single tear falling to the ground. His growl started low and turned into a roar to the heavens as he shouted to the sky. Goldar let out the most painful roar as he vowed to kill the rangers. "You took Rita from me and now my love." He said between screams. The puttie around him cowered in fear. His eyes burned a deep crimson red as he narrowed them, fighting the tears. "I will kill them all. I promise you my ear Scorpina. They will all die by my hand!" Goldar promised himself and to his fallen lover. Behind Goldar, a hand was placed onto his shoulder. He looked back to see a man standing in a black cloak. He held a silver staff with a bladed point in the shape of a Z. The darkness of the cloak hid his face but the glowing red eyes met Goldar's.

"We shall avenger her my friend. Her and Rita with the heads of every ranger. This I promise you." The figure said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - Awaiting The Arrival**

Aj was the last to awaken as he was the most injured. He opened his eyes to see Hez standing over him with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "Welcome back to planet earth," Hez said.

"Feels more like hell on earth," Aj replied.

"Come on, we can get you some milk," Hez said smirking.

"Oh you ain't shit," Aj replied. As he sat up he noticed the rest of his team sitting around sleep. "Uhhh what time is it?"

"About two in the morning," Hez said casually.

"Nigga how long was I out?!" Aj yelled, waking everyone up.

"Two days," Alpha Six said as he came through the double doors. "The rest were out for a day and some change but your injuries took longer to heal. Granted, you all look nothing less than horrible currently."

"We should all get some rest, I would say we earned it." Brian said with a slight smile, still holding his bandaged chest.

"Yes rangers, go to your homes. There will be need for rebuilding." Zordon said, gaining the attention of everyone. "But he warned rangers, this war isn't over. You have gained the attention of the most ruthless monster known to creation. Lord Zed will be plotting."

"We will be ready," Brian said as the others stood by him. Nothing but determination in their eyes. Zordon felt proud that his new rangers would hold as strong as the Rangers of old. The rangers returned home. Katrina found her home empty as she plopped onto her bed. She stretched out and almost instantly found herself falling fast asleep. Neil and NC sat on their porch, laughing with each other at the fact they made it home. Neil opened the door and they both collapsed. Neil landing on the carpeted floor while NC slammed himself onto the soft cushion of the couch. Brian drove Donna home. Soon as he pulled up to her home, her father was already storming towards the car.

"Here it comes," Donna said.

"This is gonna be awesome." Brian replied.

"Welcome home sweetie," her father said. "How was the tournament? Arianna told me there would be a lot of tough competition but I'm glad you made it home safe. Angel Grove was attacked by terrorist." Donna and Brian looked at each other both relieved and confused.

"The tournament was fine daddy. Sorry I couldn't bring home a medal this time." Donna said as innocent as she possibly could.

"That's alright honey, there's always going to be a next time." Her father replied. "Come on, I have dinner waiting for you in the house."

"Thanks for the ride Brian," Donna said. Brian waved as he drove off.

Aj tried to sneak into his house through the back door but was met by his mother. She had her hands on her hips and a deep scowl on her face. "Where in the blue hell have you been negro?!"

"Mom I can explain." Aj attempted to say.

"Explain? You've been gone for days. Don't you think your daughter noticed? Don't you think I noticed? You're not a child anymore you can't just disappear!" His mother yelled.

"Mom where is Ari?" Aj asked.

"She's with her mother," she paused. "She's been there since the day you left when she picked her up but that's beside the point."

"So my daughter is ok?"

"Yes she's ok. I still don't like that little heffa but she came through in the clutch." Aj's mother said sighing.

"That's all that matters." Aj said as he entered the house.

"So you just not gonna tell me why you look like you got jumped by body builders Aj?"

"We've been doing nothing but training at the dojo. Most of it was sparring since we had mysterious creatures and a whole attack on the city. It's been scary. I'm not sure how else I can explain it."

"Just get in the house and eye that eye. It's looks like a damn titty."

Hez looked at his front door. Before he could even put the key into the screen door, the second door flew open.

"Boy where the hell have you been?!" His father yelled.

"Hey dad." Hez said sarcastically.

"Nigga that ain't answer my question. There was a whole terrorist attack I've been scared shitless about you. How many times do I have to tell you to answer the damn phone?!" His father continued.

"It died dad, haven't been able to charge it. Me and Aj decided to hunker down at the dojo instead of risking coming home when everything happened." Hez explained.

"You're lucky that was a smart decision. You look like shit, what the hell happened to you?"

"Long story short, training has been hell."

"Mhm, get your ass in the house." Hez's father watched him sigh and step into the house before Tyger ran up to him. Hez stopped to comfort him excited furry companion. "Oh, the dog missed you too."

"I can see that." Hez chuckled.

As the team rested from their victory, the day slowly fell to night. Neil awoke to the sounds of loud kiyaps. He looked out the window to see NC training with a thick hostaff.

"How long have you been at it," he asked.

"Not long enough. Scorpina dropped all of us like we were nothing. Now we have to prepare for Lord Zed…. I don't even know if the word scared can describe how I feel currently." NC said.

"Then let's use that fear to make sure we are ready to face what's coming." Neil said as he made his way outside with a training Axe.

Aj met up with Brian and Donna at the dojo. The three each held bladed weapons. "Anyone up for some intense training?" Brian asked as he held a singular dagger.

"It's the only way to prepare," Donna said readying her two blades.

"Let's do this," Aj said as he steadied his katana.

Hez felt his phone vibrate under his left thigh. As he slowly reached down for it and unlocked the screen, he saw the message was from Katrina. "Meet me at the park entrance in fifteen minutes," Hez read. He could feel his cheeks burn as he sat up and reached for his joggers. He found a shirt and his running shoes but before he could put either on, he heard the phone vibrate again. This one the message read, "bring your bow and lots of training arrows," with a smiley face. He felt all excitement fade before he packed his weapons into a duffle bag. He decided to take the car instead of walking. He knew this was to train but he couldn't help but wish it weren't as he pulled out of the driveway and onto the streets.

"Ugh where is he? Never expected Hez to be the late type." Katrina said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well excuse me for operating in colored people time." Hez said from behind her.

"Ugh just come on, I have practice in the morning and I really should be sleep." She said as she sighed. Hez followed her into the woods, as they reached a clearing, Katrina dropped her bag and pulled her bow. "I hope you're ready, Chalice." She said with a half smile.

"Well pink ranger, I'll show you what true defeat means." Hez said as he pulled his box from his bag. He returned the smile as they locked eyes and drew back on his string. He watched Katrina do the same as the wind blew her long, silky hair out into a seemingly endless wave. Hez couldn't help but become consumed by her beauty as he noticed her deep brown eyes glistened in the moonlight. He almost became so lost in her beauty that he didn't see the arrow speeding toward his head until the final second. He slipped it by leaning forward to his right but Katrina was already circling him.

"Dammit," he thought as he span to avoid another arrow. Dropping to his left knee, he fired an arrow at Katrina. She stopped her body motion and changed directions. He continued to fire to force her to speed up. They continued their circle, almost seemingly dancing around each other. As they drew closer, Hez cut the circle in half, charging directly into Katrina, releasing an arrow at point blank range. Katrina ducked the arrow and aimed for Hez's left foot. He moved it before the arrow could strike him. She aimed for the right but Hez brought it up to front kick her. She blocked with the bow and rolled backwards. Hez pressed forward but rolled to his side when he saw Katrina on her, firing off another arrow. They both sat up to one knee holding their bows directed at each other just inches away. They breathed in heavy as the sweat rolled down their faces.

"You're holding back," Katrina said.

Hez relaxed and sat back, "or, maybe you're just becoming that good. Don't sell yourself so short, you did take out Scorpina." He said smirking.

"Says the guy who took on the Beetle Borges and Bones single handedly." Katrina said as she plopped down beside him. The two looked at the moon, it's light causing Katrina's sweaty skins to shine like a thousand diamonds. Hez's heart began to pound in his chest. It became so strong, he almost thought it would jump from his rib cage. When Katrina nestled her head into his chest, his entire pulse seemingly halted. He didn't breathe, move or even think. When he looked down at her, those brown eyes were looking up at him.

"Anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" He asked her noticing her naturally pale yellow skin now turning a deep red as she looked away.

"You're just saying that. The whole dojo knows you like me at this point you know," Katrina said with a smile. Hez slapped his palm onto his face and laid down.

"isn't that just great," he said sighing.

"I'd say so," she said leaning over him, pulling his hand from his face. Their eyes locked on each other, lips only inches away and slowly growing ever so closer. They closed their eyes and kissed under the moonlight unaware they weren't alone. Off in the distance an set of red eyes glared as they narrowed. The being watched them, seething with hatred and killing intent. It backed away into the darkness as the two enjoyed the taste of each other's lips.

The next morning, the team met up at the dojo, Arianna was in the basement stretching when she saw them all come down.

"Where were you guys I've been worried sick?!" She yelled.

"We were safe and together," brian explained.

"Safe? You all look like shit!" Adrian yelled as she grew even more irritated. "What's been going on with you guys? You disappear and come back all beat up. Are you guys underground street fighters? Are you guys selling drugs?" She gasped, "did you guys form a gang?!"

"Wow, if that's not an overreaction I don't know what is." Hez said as he placed his bag on his shelf and rummaged through it for his gi."

"I'm serious you jerk, you guys can't just cast me out like this."

"Fine fine," Donna said in attempts to calm her sister. "We've been fighting underground street fights. Don't tell anyone ok?" Donna pleaded with her sister," we don't need Mr. Nichols finding out, he would kill us."

"Ugh, next time just tell me you idiots. I can cover for you guys but I have to know what's going on."

"Will keep that in mind, you're the best Arianna," Aj said as he reached his shelf. The eight friends exited the basement after changing and stretching to prepare for a day of teaching and training. A normal day for them which turned into a normal week which spanned into a normal month. Before they knew it, seasons passed and it was time for snow to fall again. The team was in the park enjoying the light snowfall together. Hez brought his dog Tyger who couldn't keep his paws off Katrina.

"Down boy, keep licking her face like that and your tongue might get stuck to it." Hez said.

"Awe is someone jealousy because it's the dog and not them?" Katrina said low and in a sarcastic tone. Hez smiled and looked away.

"Yo!" Aj yelled which caused everyone to whip around and see Brian and Donna kissing in the open. Everyone's jaw dropped as they turned to the group, hand in hand.

"Well guys, time to let the cat out of the bag." Brian said. "We've been together in secret for the last eight months."

"How did I not notice this?!" Aj yelled. The others laughed.

"Congrats you two." Katrina said but everyone glared at her. She shrank down into her seat, "what did I do?"

"I think you and Hez got some news for us too," Neil said. "Go on, spit it out."

"Nani?" Hez replied.

"Bro we know," NC said. "We caught you guys at the dojo… three times." NC and Neil laughed.

"No idea what you guys are talking about," Katrina lied.

"Bullshit I caught you guys holding hands last Saturday." Aj added.

"Fine, we would have been together for a year a week from tomorrow." Hez blurred out.

"You remembered the day we got together?" Katrina asked looking up.

"Why wouldn't I?" Hez asked as he fought with Tyger to get the stick he became fond of out of his mouth.

"You guys are adorable," Arianna said. "Omgggg I'm so jealous you guys are all cuffed for cuddle season."

"Calling all rangers, we have a situation. Prepare for immediate teleportation to command center." Alpha said through their communications unit. The rangers looked to each other.

"Arianna me and Donna have dinner plans, think you can drive my car back to your place?"

"No problem dude." She replied.

"Think you can fake Tiger? We have a football game to catch." Hez lied.

"Of course, I get to put the bow on him yay!" Adrian said in excitement. As the Rangers left she walked Tyger to the car. When they were out of range the flash of light teleported them to the command center.

"Smart thinking bros," Aj said.

"Alpha, what's going on?" Brian asked.

"There's been another attack. This time the Beetle Borges attacked a young man named Enzo Bryant. We only know that they took him by force." Zordon explained. "You must find him and…"

"Wait did you say Enzo?!" Aj and Hez asked in unison.

"Yes, do you know him?" Zordon asked.

"He's a friend from high school. We get together every Friday to recap wrestling from the week and play WWE and Fire Pro." Aj said.

"Those bastards just made his fight personal." Hez said gritting his teeth.

"Don't let your emotions cloud you rangers. If he is turned, you must destroy him." Zordon said.

"Just like you wanted to destroy me?" Hez glared into Zordon's eyes. "For a floating head you're a real dick you know that." Hez said as he turned away.

"I'm with him on that one," Aj said following behind Hez.

"Do we at least know where we can find the Beetle Borges?" Brian asked.

"They have resurfaced to make more of their monsters. They will be returning soon."

-Somewhere in South Angel Grove-

"Is he ready?" The Yellow Beetle asked.

"He's yet to move from his crouched position. It's freaky but he's under our control." The Blue Beetle said.

"I say we let him loose then." Said the Red Beetle. "I'm sure the rangers will be all over him in a matter of seconds. Seeing as to how much trouble he gave our puttie, he's a fitting warrior."

"I say we let him kill them all!" The Blue Beetle yelled in excitement.

"Silence you fools," the Yellow Beetle said. "They will have their time and it will be by our hands. I especially want Chalice but let's see how they handle our newest creation. Let's see them attempt to survive Blade!" A clawed hand reached out of the darkness, forming a fist. A low crackling sound was heard before a set of free eyes looked on from the shadows.


	14. Straight Outa Angel Grove Chapter 14

**Quit writer note, I am nearing the midway point of this story and I'm still trying to drop as frequently as possible. Thanks to the app I can ban these out so much faster .**

 **Chapter 14 - Bonds Broken**

"Well now, the humans seem to be rather slow at rebuilding." The Blue Beetle said.

"Keep your mind on the prize Blue. Chalice took us all on by himself. We have to eliminate the others first." Yellow said. "Once we isolate him, we will be able to destroy him. Blade, go forth and draw out our beloved rangers."

"It would be more fitting of you to him then at their home," a deep, raspy voice said from behind. The Beetle Borges turned to see a being standing behind them under a black cloak. It's eyes glowing a deep crimson red. It held a silver staff, as long as it was tall with the blades end shaped as a Z. "There is a place the rangers go to train everyday. Attack it, destroy it. We shall break the rangers at their core."

The Beetle Borges kneeled to the being and in unison said, "yes my lord." They stood to their feet as the being point his staff west of their position.

"You will find a dojo there called United Taekwondo Academy. Kill everyone there and leave the dojo in ruins." The being commanded. The Beetle Borges walked off with Blade slowly trailing behind them.

The team was teaching their second classes of the day. Hez, Aj and Katrina tackled the main floor watching over the sparring matches. Donna, Brian and NC watched over the secondary floor. Neil was in the office handling a new student for registry. Hez could feel something was off, he could feel something was getting closer and got antsy.

"Aj, I'm gonna run outside for a bit, hold it down here." Hez said. Aj nodded as Hez walked to the edge of the mat, bowed and proceeded out the front door barefoot. He looked around and saw nothing until he felt the power growing. He looked up and saw four figures, instantly realized it was the Beetle Borges and fourth being. He quickly ran back into the dojo.

"Everyone gear off! Class is dismissed!" Hez yelled.

"What's going on?" Aj asked.

"Class is dismissed, we have some unfriendly visitors." Hez said as he motioned to the outside. Just as he turned around a horde of puttie came crashing through the glass doors. The children screamed and ran while Hez front kicked the closest one back to the outside. Katrina and Aj helped the students off the mat. Neil rushed out of the office and tackled a puttie that was going for a student, beating its face into rubble.

"How did they find us?" Neil asked.

"It doesn't matter, protect the dojo!" Hez said as he Round kicked another head off. More puttie swarmed in causing a large commotion. The basement door shot open as Mr. Nichols stood in the doorway, tomahawk in one hand and knife in the other. He charged forward and jumping side kicked a puttie reducing it to rubble.

"I'm going to say this one time and one time only," he said as he looked at the creatures in a stand off. Brian, Donna and NC stood in the middle lobby as their heard their teacher. "Get the hell out of my dojo!" Mr. Nichols roared. The puttie charged forward and so did the rangers and Mr. Nichols. Hez and Neil pushed a few puttie outside the door. Aj, Donna and Katrina ran to the back door when they heard it fly open. Upon arrival they saw Arianna side kick a head clean off the shoulders.

"These guys again? Really?" She said as she partied a punch and ridge handed the neck. "Today was a good day too!" Aj Superman punched the puttie behind her as Donna and Katrina pushed to the outside. NC and Brian ran into the main lobby to stop the horde from flanking the main floor. Mr. Nichols spin hook kicked the head of one puttie into another. He used the handle of his tomahawk to block a punch then followed the length of the puttie's arm with the blade, cleaving the head completely off. He turned and used the handle of the tomahawk to block a hammer first as he held his knife invertedly and stabbed it into the side of the puttie's neck then turned the tomahawk around to smash the spike into the forehead.

Mr. Nichols looked around and felt an old familiar feeling. The blood coursed through his veins as the adrenaline kicked in. He stabbed his knife into the forehead of a puttie then kneeled down, spinning on his left knee to avoid a punch but slicing the tomahawk through the knee of a puttie. As it fell he launched the tomahawk at the head of another. As the tomahawk dug into the puttie's head, it's legs flung from under its body as it's head crashed to the ground. Mr. Nichols opened his gi top and pulled out two tonfa. Metal rods with a metal handle towards the end. He spun them on his arm and stood ready, his stand wide as one arm was raised above his head and the other at his stomach.

"Come on, it's gonna take a lot more of you if you think I'm gonna give up this place." Mr. Nichols said. The puttie formed a circle around him. He caught a glimpse of Hez and Neil fighting outside, holding their own. He found no need to worry about his students. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply before exhaling and opening his eyes. A puttie foolishly charged him alone. He stretched his left arm downward to block the kick then punched forward, driving the butt of the tonfa threw the jaw. He spun on his heels to deliver and elbow strike to another, which was reinforced by the steel of the tonfa. He spun the tonfa in his right hand out toads length to it as he stabbed it forward into the chest of a puttie. The puttie was still moving when Mr. Nichols side kicked the tonfa deeper through the chest. He felt a tug at his left arm and released the tonfa. A puttie pulled it away but Mr. Nichols reached into his gi again to pull out his ball on a chain.

"Like I said, it's gonna take a lot more of you to take me down!" Mr. Nichols yelled as he spun the chair over his head then threw it forward. The force of the throw added to the weight of the ball sent it crashing threw the chest of two puttie. He pulled back on the chain and caught the ball. He continued to spin it as he spun on his heel and whipped the ball around on a low angle, destroying multiple knee caps. As the puttie got closer, he held the ball in his right hand and smashed it into one's mouth while driving it down to the mat.

In the lobby, NC pressed his foot off the wall to land a Superman punch. Brian locked a puttie in an arm bar before applying more pressure to the shoulder to pull the arm clean off. A head flew into the window followed by a body and Neil.

"How's it going in here?" Neil asked.

"Oh real funny bro," NC said sarcastically. Hez dove into the window next and grabbed a stool, smashing the puttie that tried to jump in behind him.

"That was violent." Neil said.

"Our lives are violent." Hez replied as he moved towards the main floor.

"Good point," Neil said as he followed.

Aj cracked his knuckles while Donna whipped the dust from her gi. The four Rand into the dojo meeting with the others at the main floor.

"Why aren't you guys doing anything?" Aj asked. Hez pointed to the floor where Mr. Nichols sliced a puttie down the middle of its body with a katana. Their jaws dropped as Mr. Nichols turned around.

"Well anyone wunna explain this?" Mr. Nichols asked as he sheathed his katana.

"Not a clue, they just popped up…"

"Rangers!" A voice yelled. As they looked past Mr. Nichols they saw the Yellow Beetle standing in the street with his arms crossed upon his chest.

"What is that and what did he just say?" Mr. Nichols asked as he turned around.

"I haven't the slightest idea." Aj responded.

"Face us rangers. You can not run from your fate!" The Yellow Beetle yelled.

"So Zordon did find others." Mr. Nichols said. He turned over his shoulder and grinned, "go get em rangers." The team looked shocked as Mr. Nichols walked away.

"How could he know?" Brian asked.

"Doesn't this mean our power will fade?" Aj said.

"We can't worry about that now." NC said.

"He's right, it's morphing time!" Brian yelled as the team morphed.

A belt formed around Hez's waist as he held out his card. "Henshin," he said as he slide the card into the buckle. As the purple doorway marked with a beetle appeared, the rangers charged forward. Hez followed suit and broke through the doorway as Kamen Rider Chalice. The rangers rushed The Yellow Beetle but he slipped through their attacks until he lashed his forearm with Hez's elbow to avoid the deadly elbow strike.

"You're the one I really want Chalice," he said. As the others turned three beings dropped to the battlefield. The Blue Beetle, The Red Beetle and a being not too distant from Hez's appearance. His chest plated armor was silver with a red diamond designed onto the chest. The bulky shoulder padding was also silver with the bottom lines in gold. The wrists were covered with gold bracelets and the forearms had silver plates. The body right suit was blue with two barbed rings rounding each upper thigh. He knees were covered with a silver plate that was ridged. The shins were covered by silver jagged plates similar to Hez's. The helmet resembled a beetle. A silver spike going from the chin up past the forehead. The eyes were crimson with a gold line running from the inner corners down to the outer chin. The mouth was designed to be rigid with fangs. His belt buckle was silver with a red box holding a golden spade. On the side of his belt sat a holster holding his sword that had his card deck connected to the hilt of the blade.

"You guys take Red and Blue." Aj said as he stood in front of the group. "The new guy is mine," Aj called upon his power sword and charged the rider who blocked his attack. Brian the rangers charged the Beetles who back peddled to separate them from Aj and Hez.

"Well Chalice, show me the power you wield!" The Yellow Beetle said as he threw a lead hook. Hez ducked it and fired off a rear round kick that was blocked by Yellow grabbing the back of his helmet and using his forearm and bicep to absorb the blow. Yellow Beetle threw a jab that Hez used his rear hand to cup and swing away as he parried the oncoming cross, stepping to Yellow's outside. He raised his rear arm up and over Yellow Beetle's arm to strike at his face but the had was blocked as they locked in a stalemate.

"You're getting slow Yellow Beetle." Hez said smugly as he shifted his weight, under hooking Yellow Beetle's arm and swinging him to the ground. Yellow Beetle rolled and fired off shots with his blaster. Hez rolled out of the way and formed his bow to fire back at Yellow Beetle. The two men ran down the block firing energy arrows and laser blasts at each other.

Blade looked at Aj, his crimson visors growing black as he drew his blade. Aj lowered his katana and widened his stance before turning the blade backwards as if he sheathed it. "Enzo, if that's really you in there, come to your senses." Aj said. Blade screamed and charged forward wildly swinging his blade. Aj managers to block the onslaught of attacks as he back pedaled before he clashed swords with Blade to enter a stalemate.

"Enzo wake the hell up!" Aj yelled but he was met with another scream. Aj punched Blade in the mouth to back him up then slashed his blade down on an angle but Blade parried it with his own sword and swiped at Aj's side. Aj stepped out to avoid the attack but also blocked with his Power Sword. He spun to land a back kick to Blade's chest causing him to stumble back. Blade pulled a card from his deck and ran it across the back of his sword. The blade of his sword turned green as he swiped it at the air sending a green energy wave at Aj. He was unable to avoid it, sparks flew from his chest as he flew backwards. He clutched his chest and looked up at Blade.

"Fine, I'll beat you back into the right state of mind!" Aj yelled as he quickly stood up and charged Blade. Blade screamed and counter charged. The two met with a clash and continued to clash their swords as they attempted to strike each other. Aj thruster his shoulder into Blade's chest and thrusters his sword forward. Blade back peddled then side stepped the attempt and slashed Aj in his back. With a grunt Aj dropped to a knee. As Blade rushed in Aj sliced at his leg. The sword cut through the armor and drew blood, dropping Blade to his knee. The two stared into each other. They slowly stood and surged forward again.

Blue Beetle side kicked Neil into a car, causing the material to bend onward around his body. NC, Donna and Katrina were locked in an attempt to land a blow on Red Beetle but he continued to sway and dodge. The Red Beetle grabbed Donna and flipped her over his body into Katrina. NC was met with a double flying side kick from both Red and Blue Beetle. His body crashed through the pavement creating a small hole. Brian stood to his feet, his golden shield cracked, looking at the two borges. He held up his Dragon Dagger and charged them. Blue Beetle ducked the swipe at his head but Red Beetle couldn't avoid the jumping reverse kick to his chest. Blue Beetle blocked the attempts to slash him but Brian clutched the back of his neck and pulled his face into a knee. Blue Beetle's head swung upward violently. He didn't see the foot dropping down for an axe kick as the force of the kick slammed the back of his head into the pavement.

Hez stood only a foot away from Yellow Beetle. His bow pulled while a blaster pointed dead center in his face. The two breathed heavy, their armor cracking. The Yellow Beetle dropped his blaster and put up his fists. Hez dropped his bow and held his right fist close to his face as the left was held lower, inviting Yellow Beetle to strike at his face. Hez low blocked the round kick and returned with a high round kick that was blocked. The two punched at each other, fist meeting fist, the force sent them both stumbling back. They charged each other, as Yellow Beetle slid down to sweep Hez he jumped up to avoid the attack. As he turned to face Yellow Beetle he blocked an elbow with his forearm then used his right arm to pass it completely through. The Yellow Beetle continued his attack. Hez pushed his fist into the direction of his elbow then grabbed his wrist, smashing the elbow with his forearm. He reached under Yellow Beetle's arm and grabbed the back of his head, pulling it into a knee strike. Yellow Beetle's body whipped back but Hez kept his grip on the wrist and pulled Yellow Beetle into a rushing knee that forced Yellow Beetle's body to flip backwards landing neck first.

The rangers and Hez stood together preparing to deal the final blow before a lightning bolt struck the ground before them. The rangers stumbled back as they saw a man in a black cloak. He held a silver staff that's blade was shaped as a Z.

"Rangers, you have peaked my interest." Then being said, "you hold the courage of your predecessors but I can see the lack in skill. You're fighting a battle you can merely survive in a war you can't win. Heed my words rangers, you will die like those before you by my hand!" The being said as he vanished with the Beetle Borges and Blade.


	15. Chapter 15 The Return

Chapter 15 - The Return

The rangers powered down and Hez pulled the card from his belt buckle. They looked to the dojo to see Mr. Nichols sitting with his legs and arms folded and eyes shut. They walked back to the floor and sat around him.

"Just gonna break the ice here," Aj said, "how the heck do you know about Zordon… sir?"

"I'm sure he told you there were rangers before you correct?" Mr. Nichols replied. The other fell silent as Mr. Nichols pulled a morphed without a coin from his gi top. "My name is Jason and I am the original red ranger." He looked to Aj and smirked.

"But we were told they all died. King Sphinx killed you." Hez said.

"He thought he did, he was close to it too." Mr. Nichols answered, "I survived and when I woke up, my coin was gone. I was left with a powerless morpher so I went into hiding. I'm glad to see I trained the next generation of rangers but Hez, exactly what are you?"

Hez was shocked at the question. He was still figuring out exactly what he is as well. "I'm a Kamen Rider. This power comes from another world as well as the beings who killed all of the riders to take it. They injected me with what they called the Joker Toxin but I overcame whatever the Joker was. I'm still not sure how long until it tries to take over again but until then, I'll fight." Hez answered.

"That's good enough for me," Jason said. "Now lets go visit Zordon."

"He usually just teleports us in and when we leave on our own terms we can never find the place again," said Katrina.

"That's because you haven't looked hard enough," said Jason as he got up. "Get changed, find a way to ditch Arianna and meet me at the edge of town." The rangers watched him walk away.

"This whole situation just keeps getting better doesn't it?" Aj asked sarcastically.

"Am I the only one smelling a set up here?" Donna asked. "Mr. Nichols, the guy who's trained us since we were kids is the only surviving member of the last ranger team? Then we magically get chosen to be the new team after taking out a few weak ass puttie?"

"She's got a point, something doesn't feel right." NC said.

"I don't know, King Sphinx was pretty adamant about killing me. It could've actually happened that way. That monster was strong." Aj added.

"Either way, we only have one way to get answers so let's go," Hez said as he got up and walked to the basement. By the time they came up a company was already there to replace the windows.

"This just gets weirder and weirder," Katrina said.

At the command center, the group looked upon the large outside doors as they opened. There was a flash of red light and a loud siren. Zordon's voice was heard repeating the word, "intruder," as Mr. Nichols stepped in. Alpha ran to the door frantically then paused at the sight of him.

"This can't be, you died years ago." Alpha said.

"I see you still can't forget a face Alpha, even if it's aged.

"But how?" Alpha asked as he turned off the alarm system.

"Let me in and I'll tell you all." Jason said as he stepped in more. The rangers gathered around the command center. Zordon kept a sharp eye on Jason while Hez leaned against a pillar.

"King Sphinx thought me to be dead after driving his claws into my gut. I just watched Trini die at the hands of Scorpina and Kimberly and Zack were trying to hold off bones. I was bleeding out when I was thrown from a cliff. I woke up bandaged and beaten. My now wife Erica found my morpher but the coin was gone." Jason pulled out his morpher, it was just as their own but his missed a coin. He looked to Aj and smiled, "now there's new rangers, rangers I've trained since they were young. I opened the dojo hoping that maybe I would find the next set of rangers so I could train them but I see there's no need."

"So what will you do now Jason?" Zordon asked him.

"It's simple, I'm gonna make sure these rangers are better prepared than we were for that monster. Lord Zed's reign of darkness ends here, on earth." Jason said confidently.

"So what exactly is the plan?" NC asked. "We have a whole army of endless monsters to kill them Goldar and then Lord Zed."

"Goldar's still alive? Looks like I'm not the only one who cheated death that day." Jason said.

"Thanks to us it's just the Beetle Borges, Goldar and Lord Zed." Aj said. "We can do this, we just have to continue to push, continue to train and never surrender."

"This fight is far from over rangers. The real battle starts now. You have his attention and now, he will come for you all."Zordon said as the rangers stood together.

"No," Hez cut in, "Lord Zed will come to know that we come for him." With his words, the rangers left. Jason stayed behind for a while and returned to his home. The team found themselves dealing with a sleepless night. Donna and Brian spent their night watching movies. Brain sat at one end of the couch while Donna laid her head on his lap, body stretched out. Even with the movie rolling their minds were on the battles to come.

"Do you really think we can win?" The question from Donna broke Brian's trend of thought.

"Together, we can do anything," Brian said as he looked down with his winning smile. He cupped her face and rubbed her temple with his thumb. Donna nestled her head deeper into his lap.

"Then I'll follow you into any battle," Donna said as she drifted into slumber. Brian couldn't help but widen his smile as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. He too found himself falling asleep only moments later.

Aj walked into his living room from the kitchen to see his daughter playing with her plastic katana. "Look daddy I'm a samurai." She said smiling and waving the sword.

"Careful Ari Girl, don't knock over gma's… actually what in the world is that?" Aj asked as he looked at the container. As he stepped closer he could smell the sweet Vanilla. Upon opening the container he saw a cake with a note wishing him a happy birthday as his daughter climbed into a chair.

"Oh shit it's my birthday?" Aj asked himself then remembered the morning trying to break his daughter's grip as she clung to him with wishes of a happy birthday. His face lit up at the sight of strawberry frosting. Aj turned to grab a knife and plates but as he returned he couldn't help but laugh. "Really Ari? I was gone for a whole second."

"I'm sorry daddy," she said trying to look as innocent as possible with the red frosting on her face from the large chunk of cake she scooped out with her hands. Aj cleaned her face and cut them both large slices. They sat together enjoying the sugary happiness brought by cake.

Neil and NC were in the basement of their home, surrounded by weights. Neil squatted while NC benched, the two across the room from each other only grunting while the clicking sound of Iron was heard as they threw weights around. They said nothing but could tell the thoughts running through each other's heads. They lifted their troubles away, releasing their stress to the iron land of the beasts as they saw it.

Hez sat on his couch with Tyger, softly stroking his head as the large dog laid on his lap. The dog shot his head up and looked at the front door before the knock was heard. As Hez began to stand, Tyger was already trotting to the door with his tail wagging.

"Must be our favorite person," he said as he opened the door to see Katrina standing in the doorway. Her hair was in French Braid that sat on her left shoulder. She was wearing his red hoodie and black adidas joggers.

"Oh so I'm your favorite person huh?" Katrina asked as she motioned down to the dog who widened his brown eyes and lowered his ears as he looked up to Hez.

"Tyger don't give me that look, I'm still mad you stole the bacon I made yesterday." Hez said as Tyge inches closer and whimpered. Katrina stepped into the house smiling.

"You two are so adorable." She said as Hez picked up his companion.

"Hear that buddy? We are adorable, I think she likes us," he said jokingly. They returned to the couch, Hez day in the middle of the couch with Katrina's legs laying in his lap. Tyger found his place on Katrina's lap as he stretched himself out while she scratched behind his ears.

"Hez?" Katrina said softly, "what keeps you from quitting? Why do you keep fighting knowing you may die and leave all of this?

"If I don't fight, I may lose all of this anyway." Hez looked into her eyes, "This is what I fight for. My family, my friends and you. I can't stand the thought of losing either so I'll fight until there's nothing left in me."

"You always try to sound so cool, you know that right?" She said.

"Really? This was considered nerdy a few years ago." They shared a laugh as Katrina moved Tyger from her lap. Hez leaned over and laid himself on the couch as Katrina climbed on top of him, nestling her head into his chest. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other stroked the back of her head.

"I can't lose you," she whispered.

"Then I'll be sure to win every battle." He said as they fell asleep. While they slept, a figure watched them from the outside. He sat on a roof, his cloak blowing in the night wind. From his perched position he stood and turned to walk away. As he did, his body was consumed in a black energy before fading away along with his body. "You have made a grave mistake rangers," his voice said as his presence vanished.


	16. Cchapter 16 Breaking The Chains

Chapter 16 - Breaking The Chain's

"It is time you made your move Goldar." A voice said. "Got fourth and bring me their heads." The golden armored beast slowly rose and backed away with his head held low in silence. He turned to a stride before leaping into the air and flying off into the clouds. He peered down at his waves and waves of puttie.

"You'll pay rangers," he said as he flew higher into the sky.

Hez awoke to Katrina climbing off his body. He's become a light sleeper as of the recent year due to the battles. He watched her walk away before crawling off the couch until he heard a crash outside his front door. He slowly crept to the window to see Blade standing there, glaring into the house.

"What's going on?" Katrina asked as she ran to his side.

"I need you to call Aj and tell him to get here now. Then, get out of here." Hez said to her without even turning to face her. He unlocked his door and held the knob before feeling her warm hand on his trapezius Muscle.

"Baby you can't do this alone and you know you don't have to." Katrina said.

"He's our problem, call Aj and go. You have rules but no one ever said a rider couldn't be seen. It's broad daylight and everyone is outside. Go!" He yelled as he opened the door and ran onto his porch. Blade pointed to him then traced his thumb across his own throat signalling his head being cut off.

"Enzo, if you're in there, fight this. I did it and so can you." Hez said as he walked down his steps slowly, his belt forming around his waist as he pulled the card from his back pocket. "Let me help you beat this!" Hez yelled but Blade only looked at him without response. "If that's how it's gotta be, I'll drag you back even if it's by my blade!" Hez said as he slid the card into the buckle. The purple doorway formed between them, Hez stared through it before charging forward and transforming into Chalice.

Aj awoke to his phone ringing. He jumped up in his bed before picking up bus phone. "Hello?" He said groggily.

"Aj get your ass to Hez's house now. Your friend showed up!" Katrina yelled frantically.

"Wait what? Hez is doing what and who showed up?" Aj asked confused.

"Wake up already Hez needs you. Blade is there attacking him!" Katrina yelled.

"Oh shit I'm on the way!" Aj yelled as he jumped off the bed, dropping the phone. He kicked his feet into his slippers, grabbed his keys and headed for the door. Upon opening it, he was faced with a mass of puttie waiting. They turned around to face him as Aj realized his entire street was filled with the creatures. "I don't have time for this." He said to himself as he cracked his knuckles and charged into the horde.

"I'm on my way!" Brian yelled as he hung up his phone. He rushed to Donna. "Babe we gotta go, Hez is in trouble." Brian said. As he and Donna rushed to put their clothes on and run out the door, Donna stopped and put her ear to the door. She held out her hand stopping Brian.

"Wait," she said. "Something isn't right." She peered through the blinds of a window and notice Goldar standing amongst a great number of puttie. "Babe, I don't think we are gonna make it."

"It's a trap isn't it?" He asked. She looked to him and nodded as she sighed. "Then let's face it… together." He said balling his Fist. Donna nodded on final time as she flung open the door. The two darter outside and stared down into Goldar.

"You killed my lover," he growled. "So, Green Ranger, I'm going to kill yours!" He roared as the puttie charged forward.

"Over my dead body!" Brian yelled in return as the two counter charged the horde.

Katrina called Neil and NC but neither answered. She figured them both to be sleep as she turned her car for an illegal u-turn and stepped on the gas to reach their home. As she did, an explosion went off right behind the car sending it flipping down their street. Neil and NC jumped from their beds and rushed out the house to see Katrina's car destroyed as she crawled out only with scratches. As they looked past her, they saw the three Beetle Borges, slowly walking towards them. Katrina stood between Neil and NC with her morpher in hand.

"It's morphin time!" Katrina yelled as Neil and NC joined her in the morph.

Hez and Blade connected their fists to each other's faces. The two didn't even stumble as Blade fired off another that Hez blocked and returned with a round kick to the legs. Blade brought his knee up to check the kick and kept the leg up, bringing his knee into his stomach and firing out a side kick that caught Hez in the chest. Hez stumbled backwards and swayed backwards to avoid the hook kick. Hez brought his leg up in a circular motion from his right shoulder and dropped it down above Blade's Head. Blade made an X with his arms to block the attack but Hez used the leg he was standing on to jump up and kick Blade in the chest. As distance filled between them, Blade pulled his sword. Hez called upon his bow and instantly began releasing arrows. Blade charged forward in a zigzag motion. As he drew closer, Hez jumped backwards and fired his arrow at the ground, knocking Blade back as he pulled his bow into the twin swords.

Aj jumped into the horde with a Superman punch. He swept the leg out from one and reverse side kicked another. He kept the momentum of the spin and tornado kicked more. His body continued to twist for the 540 kick. He stopped to block a body level kick by grabbing the leg then elbowing it just above the knee causing it to break. He turned to deliver punch after punch. The puttie closed in, leaving little room to move while they pressed forward.

"Shit," Aj said noticing his lack of space. He grabbed the closest puttie and pushed it forward to try and muscle down the block. As he found the slightest moving room he returned to throwing his deadly kicks to create even more space. He jumped onto the hood of a car, sweeping the head off of a puttie. He needed to morph but they wouldn't give him the luxury of having that one second he needed to activate his morpher. He felt hands grip at his ankles and soon felt his upper body crashing against the roof of the car before being dragged off it. Aj took two stomped before kicking out a knee and scrambling to his feet. The puttie seemed endless but Aj pressed on, putting his guard up, glaring between his fists at the beings of rock. "Come at me bro."

Donna slid under a puttie who jumped into the air attempting a flying side kick. She stood up and side stepped a punch cupped her hand against its head to send it dropping to the ground. Donna spun to back fist another puttie as Brian grabbed a fist before it could connect with the back of her head. He delivered and elbow to the puttie as they stood back to back. Brian flipped over a small group of puttie and attempted to pull out his morpher until I felt a strong grip on his forearm. He looked at see Goldar holding his arm. He raised it as he squeezed tightly. Brian winced before delivering a round kick to Goldar's head but it had no effect. Donna handled the final puttie before running up behind Goldar and driving her knee right between his wings as she leaped forward. He released Brian and fell to a knee growling in pain. As he turned around and bore into them with those crimson eyes they both drew their morphers.

"It's morphin time!" They yelled in unison as a flash of momentary light revealed them to be power rangers. The puttie surrounded them but Goldar held his arm out, signalling them to stand down. He stood to his feet, slowly lowering his arm. His sword formed in his hand before he held it straight out, pointing at Donna. Brian drew his Dragon Dagger. The horns on his helmet turned silver. Donna drew her daggers and stood still at the ready. They stared into each other, no one making a move in fear it would end in defeat. Goldar charged forward between Brian and Donna to separate them then he turned to face Donna but held his large broad sword over his head to block the slash from Brian. He kicked Donna away and turned to face Brian but was met with a side kick that was combined with a jump, spin side kick. Goldar backed up and felt a foot on his shoulder as Donna used Goldar as a boost to launch herself higher into the air. He took his eyes off of Brian who charged forward as Donna began to descend down upon him. He got his blade up to block the downwards stabs but felt the cold steel of Brian's dagger penetrate the flesh of his side between the segments of his armor. He swatted Donna away with his blade as he swung at Brian who ducked the swing and back away to regroup with Donna. The black sledge flowed from his body as he cupped his hand over wound and growled louder into a deep roar.

Katrina drew back on her bow, releasing arrows three at a time. The Blue Beetle simply ran circles around her, drawing closer. As he closed the distance she smiled as she spun on her heels and lowered herself, extending her leg to sweep him then release an arrow at point blank range into his chest. Sparks flew as he rolled away to create distance. He stood gripping his chest but Katrina wouldn't wait to give him any grounds to recover. She changed him but he dropped to a knee and slipped behind her, clasping his hands together over her pelvis as he gripped her firmly around the waist. He lowered his body and popped his hips upward to raise Katrina into the air, over his body and slamming her down on the back of her head and neck while bridging with the german suplex. She rolled sat herself in a kneeling position. Blue Beetle followed suit as he bore into her. The two stood to their feet and charged forth again, this time reigning in blow after blow.

Neil swung his Battle Axe to slash at the Red Beetle's stomach but he jumped backwards. He rushed forward using his left hand to parry the axe out of the way then the right elbow to smash into Neil's bicep which forced him to drop the axe. Neil ate an elbow to the jaw then a side kick that hollowed his body out as he fell into his face. Neil looked up and rolled out of the way of a massive foot stomp. He quickly regained his footing and landed a body hook before Red Beetle could put up his guard. He followed up his attack with an overhand right that staggered Red Beetle. Neil continued to press forward, leading in with deadly accurate punches to push Red Beetle backwards into a wall. Neil landed a body hook then shot his palm upwards under Red Beetle's jaw before using his other hand to smash his fist completely into his face. The wall gave way and Red Beetle went crashing through the cement, creating a hole as he laid in the rubble.

NC and Yellow Beetle fires energy blasts at each other from cover. NC chose to hide himself behind the corner of a house while Yellow Beetle moved from vehicle to vehicle. NC couldn't get a proper shot on Yellow Beetle so he charged out from his spot, laying down suppressing fire before leaping into the air over the car. Yellow Beetle looked up and pulled the trigger at the same time as NC. Both shots landing dead center in the chest as both men dropped to the ground. They both stood to their knees, pointing their blasters in each other's faces. Yellow Beetle held onto his chest but NC used his free hand to push the blaster away from his face. Yellow Beetle moved his head to avoid the shot. NC spun on his knee to deliver a side kick to the wound on Yellow Beetle's chest. He caught the foot as it made contact, dropping his gun and using all his strength to swing NC's body into the side of the car door. NC's body bounces off the car, hitting the ground. NC rolled to his feet and blocked a high round kick then ducked the inside crescent kick. Yellow Beetle forced NC to double back with a side kick but not before NC could get a shot off at his knee and rushed in with a knee strike to the head when Yellow Beetle lowered himself.

Hez staggered to his feet as well as Blade. Their bodies shaking, their armor hanging by pieces. Hez clutched his left arm. Blade pressed his right palm into his left side. The two limped into a slow trot then full sprint at each other. Hez landed first with a right hook to the face, cracking Blade's helmet and exposing Enzo's face. Blade retaliated with a left hook. Hez staggered backwards but returned with a low round kick. Blade's Leg almost buckled but he fired off a left uppercut that Hez slipped and landed another hook followed by a front kick. Blade slid backwards and almost lost his balance before pulling out a card and his blade. Hez called upon his bow and pulled out a card as well. They slide the cards into the decks on their weapons and charged their attacks. Hez charged a massive energy arrow while Blade charged his sword. Hez released the arrow at the same time Blade swung his sword. The energies collided and sparked into a bright light before exploding. Dust and dirt kicked up and rubble of the pavement fell to the ground. When the smoke cleared and people uncovered their faces and came from behind their hiding places, Hez and Blade laid on the ground motionless.


	17. Chapter 17 - This Is War

**The battles are heating up, the team is being pushed to their limits and the war is beginning. This world will know Lord Zed's name in the coming chapters**

Chapter 17 - This Is War

Aj felt a solid rock hand on his shoulder. He gripped it with his left hand and used his right to reach over the shoulder and launch the puttie over himself as he leaned forward. He stood and breathed in deeply, his body heaving and sweat dripping from his face. His left eye was blackened and his clothes torn. The left corner of his mouth dropped with his crimson colored lifeforce. His knuckles were bloody and the skin on his knees torn from all the attacks. His street was covered in nothing but rubble from the bodies of the puttie. He stumbled to his red Ford Escape. As he hauled his body into the vehicle and stuck the key in the ignition, he felt a tug at his leg as he looked over he saw a puttie gripping his leg. He reached into his glove box and pulled out a black 1911 pistol. He pointed the weapon at the puttie's head and squeezed the trigger three times. The head was reduced to rubble as Aj sighed and pulled his leg into the car. He back out and speed through the streets, his mind only on his two best friends. He came down the block and saw both Hez and Blade lying on the ground. Their armors were destroyed and barely hanging from their bruised and bloody bodies.

"Shit!" He yelled as he jumped out of the car before it could even come to a full stop. As he got closer, Hez's armor faded but he began to stir and move. "Hez, I'm here bro, hang in there."

"I'm fine, but we gotta get outa here." Hez said, "what the hell happened to you?"

"A shit load of puttie bro." Aj replied.

"Then this attack wasn't the only one," Hez said sitting up. "Get Enzo into the truck and let's go. We gotta find the others." Aj scooped up Blade's body and placed him laying in the back seat. Hez sat in the passenger seat looking st himself in the rear view mirror.

"You look like shit bro." Aj said.

Donna struggled to stand as she watched Brian and Goldar fight. Goldar swung his massive sword repeatedly but couldn't land a blow on Brian. His body ducked, jumped, spun and twisted out of the way of the blade's edge. With each swing, more of Goldar's blood flew from his body. His movements were starting to slow but so were Brian's. A downward swing caught him from his left shoulder over to his right side. The shield on his chest split as well as his suit. Blood sprayed from his body as he dropped to his knees. Donna's eyes widened as she jumped to her feet and charged to Brian's side. Goldar delivered the final swing directly down the middle but it wasn't Brian who took the blow. As he looked up, he saw Donna's face as her helmet split into two. Her smile and loving eyes were locked on him. His heart pounded with anger as he felt his blood start to boil. Donna's life faded from her eyes and body as she fell over.

"I told you Green Ranger, I will take her from you." Goldar said snarling. Brian jumped to his feet and surged forward slashing Goldar across the stomach. He felt a darkness take over him as he continued to slash Goldar. Goldar was only able to swing once but Brian sidestepped the swing and cleaved his left wing completely off. Brian then dug the darker into the base of Goldar's neck and ripped it downwards, pulling it out at the tailbone. Goldar roared in pain and dropped to his knees. Brian's stood behind him, still bleeding as he cupped Gokdar's mouth and raised his head pressing the blade to his throat.

"This is for Donna you sick bastard!" Brian yelled as he ripped the blade across his throat, opening it up. He continued to cut back and forth until the body fell but the head stayed clutched in his hands. Brian stood there, breathing slowly before limping to Donna as fast as he could. He held his hand against the coin on his belt buckle to signify his want for teleportation. A flash of green and pink brought them to the command center where Alpha was, already preparing the med bay. Aloha carrier Donna to the bed and closed the lid for the healing to begin. Brian looked over, a tear in his eyes and blood still slowly oozing from his wounds.

"Brian we saw what happened," Alpha explained. "We need to get you into a bay quickly before…" the sound of Alpha's voice trailed off as Brian fell over unconscious.

NC swung his lance at the Red Beetle but he blocked it. The Red Beetle surged forward with all he had left and punched NC in the face. Dropping the lance, he stumbled back and ate another heavy blow. NC ducked his head to avoid the third and landed a body hook then grabbed the back of Red Beetle's neck to drive his knee into the sternum of the suit. As the Red Beetle dropped, clutching his chest, NC continued to reign down blows to the face before driving his knee dead center through Red Beetle's helmet.

"You're a most skilled warrior Blue Ranger." Red Beetle said as he slowly sat up to a knee. "You know exactly what must be done and I can see this, as a fitting end."

"It didn't have to be this way. You could've helped us defeat Zed." NC said.

"No one defeats Zed. He will kill everything you love and make you live out a full life in the pain of being the last of your kind." Red Beetle said, "now do it! End me!" Red Beetle pulled a blaster from behind his back but before he could pull the trigger, NC drew his blaster and fired three shots into Red Beetle's chest. The blood sprayed as Red Beetle's body slowly leaned back, motionless and void of all life. NC dropped to a knee before laying down, clutching a deep gash on his left side.

Connected to Blue Beetle's forearms were pensor like blades that he trusted forward at Neil. He slipped forward and rushed his shoulder into Blue Beetle's chest. As Blue Beetle stumbles backwards, Neil swept out his lead leg, taking the moment he fell as a moment to grab his battle axe. As he turned around, Blue Beetle Charger forward. Neil stepped on a forty five degree angle, swinging his axe downward, slicing the entire arm off at the elbow. Blue Beetle screamed in agony as he thrusted forward his other arm that soon met the same fate. Neil then drove the axe into Blue Beetle's stomach before bringing it up and decapitating Blue Beetle in one full swing. Neil watched the head roll off the shoulders and body drop sideways. His body aches and heart pounded. The pounding slowed and pain from his wounds took over as adrenaline faded. Neil slowly sat down and sighed, relieved that a Beetle Borge was defeated.

Katrina side stepped another kick and blocked a punch with her bow. As she drew back, Yellow Beetle spun and extended his leg to hook kick the bow out of her hands. As she threw an inside crescent kick, Yellow Beetle slipped out of range but didn't realize she continued the rotation and landed the reverse side kick that stumbled him backwards. Katrina dove for her bow and as she grabbed it, she drew back and shot an arrow into Yellow Beetle's knee. He staggered and roared in pain. Katrina stood to her feet and released another arrow into his left shoulder. She drew back one final time but there was a strike of energy that slammed into the ground in front of Katrina. Her body flung into the air and landed hard, cracking the pavement.

"You're still of some use to me," the figure in the black float said before grabbing onto Yellow Beetle and fading away. Neil and NC ran to Katrina, helping her up.

"That must have been Zed," NC said.

"He attacked us all separate, we have to find the others now!" Katrina yelled. As she did, a red Ford Escape came speeding down the block and stopped hard.

"Fuck, you do realize most of my body is mush right?" Hez said as he slowly climbed out of the vehicle.

"But did you die though?" Aj asked in reply. Katrina ran up to Hez and wrapped her arms around him, embracing him still in her suit. Hez looked around at the spectators.

"We Should get out of here. Blue, Black, let's go." Aj said as he jumped into the car. The others fit in and looked into the trunk to see Blade.

"Is he dead?" NC asked.

"Nah but he's out cold for a nice while." Hez replied.

"So if he wakes up…"

"No no no, I think I broke him." Hez cut off Katrina. Before he passed out, he said my name. He remembers. The team reached the command center by vehicle. Aj threw Blade over his shoulder and carried him inside. Alpha met them as the doors slid open.

"Come come, we have the med bays ready." Alpha said.

"Why have you brought him here?" Zordon asked.

"I found a way to break the control. He should be fine." Hez replied.

"And if he is not? We can not take these risks, you should have done away with him." Zordon said angrily.

"Just like what should've been done to me right?" Hez said pushing past the team. "Look you Blue floating shitbag, just because we aren't your almighty power rangers doesn't mean we deserve to die and don't deserve a second chance. Enzo is a good man and a great friend. If you can't accept that, then I have no place here." Hez said as he glared at Zordon. Zordon remained silent as Aj laid Blade in the med bay. His armor faded and his wounds began to heal slowly.

"Rangers come, you must rest now." Alpha advised. The rangers followed and each laid in a bay. Hez was reluctant glared at Zordon before laying down. Their rest was short lived as only an hour later the alarms sounded. As the bats shot open everyone rushed up. This included Enzo as he waited for his vision to clear. He could see a group of people but couldn't make out faces or sounds. His body felt as if he had been beaten brutally. He began to lose consciousness when a bright light flashed and he found himself standing in an open grass patch. Before him stood a being that looked like a silver beetle. Blade looked on at Enzo, "you have been given my power. You must trust your friends and fight the evil that has destroyed so much."

"Wait what powers? Man I was just ballin a few seconds ago then I got knocked out." Enzo said.

"I don't have time to explain it to you so I'll give you this," Blade held out a card with a gold beetle on the back of it. As Enzo took it, his eyes widened as if he understood.

"I don't know what any of this means but if they destroy the world I can't ball and ball is life. I'll fight your battle but only to protect my status as Kyng Da Gawd on the court." Enzo said and he found himself awakening with people standing around him.

"Enzo, that you bro?" Hez asked.

"Yea it's me, look I don't know what's going on but we apparently have to fight…"

"We know," Aj said cutting him off. "We have a serious problem though." Enzo looked at him sideways before Aj stepped aside and showed him a screen of rock monsters destroying every inch of Angel Grove. He found a screen where the basketball court was decimated.

"NOT THE COURT DAMMIT YOU MONSTERS!" Enzo yelled and jumped up. "Blade filled me in on what his powers are and how to use them."

"Blade?" Katrina asked.

"It's the name of the rider powers he possesses. That's why the Beetle Borges called me Chalice." Hez replied.

"Well there's only one of them left," Neil said proudly.

"And Goldar is dead as well." Brian added.

"But none of you are ready for this," Alpha said. "The entire planet is under invasion and you rangers look like crap. This was Zed's plan. He spread you thin and attempted to do away with you all once you've been beaten enough."

"That doesn't matter Alpha, we have a planet to save." Brian said.

"Hell yea, we can't let him win, not when we are this close to destroying him." Aj said. Hex stepped forward and looked into Zordon's eyes.

"We go to war today and tomorrow we celebrate the end of Lord Zed." Hez said proudly. "We know what we fight for and we know what it takes to win," he said turning to his team. He extended his fist, "for Angel Grove!"

"For Angel Grove!" The others yelled as they extended their fists to meet Hez and turned to walk out of the command center and into the hell on earth caused by Lord Zed. The final battle was upon them and their conviction was set on winning.

In the city, a body laid covered in pitch black liquid. A black coated figure stood before it, his crimson eyes staring down. He kneeled and plucked a feather from the large wing still connected to the massive, armored body. "You served me well old friend. I will end this anc claim this world, for you and for Rita." The figure said as it stood up, dropping the cloak from its body. "This I, Lord Zed sweat to you!" It yelled as it faded leaving the sword of Goldar stabbed into the pavement.


	18. Chapter 18 - Save Them All

**I know my drops have been frequent. I have a good mindset on the story going so I'm trying to keep it going until my next sex of writer's block sets in. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter because the story will be staying at 100 until the end from here. No more slowing down, the invasion has begun, people are getting killed and Lord Zed has come for planet Earth in its entirety. Like and review guys.**

Chapter 18 - Save Them All

A cave overlooked Angel Grove deep in the side of a mountain miles away. It was covered in dark clouds and filled with the sounds of gears turning and machinery moving. An elderly, grey skinned being was hard at work. His back hunched and his hair white as snow. His eyes were pale and glasses low on his face. He continued sculpting his small figurines by the hundreds and placing them on a conveyer belt that slid them into his demonic machine of creation. On the other side of this machine was a doorway were puttie creeped out and began their march down the mountain and into the world. They swarmed out of the cave by the hundreds, making way for a humanoid figure that walked calmly between them. The being was a walking mass of muscle, as if his first two layers of skin were ripped clean from his body. His chest had a silver rib cage attached to his skin. Just over his collar bones were silver collar bones. A v shaped silver lining wet around his full waist. Silver wrapped around his shoulders and forearms, even his shins and ankles with large silver circular plates on each side of his knees and ankles. A silver crescent moon was on his upper thigh directly under the pelvis with a silver line running down the length of his quadriceps. On each side of his body, silver tubes ran from his ankles up to his shoulders, slinking around the silver attached to his body. His face was covered with a silver mask that had a horn in the middle with a Z at the end of it. Over his mouth were silver bars that hid his mouth. His visor was a wide oval shape with a dent in the middle. The mask wrapped around to the back of his head but the top exposed the top half of his brain. He continued to walk with his silver staff until he reached the old working being.

"Finster, you shall create one more monster for me." Finster turned to face his lord and saw the feather.

"So Goldar did fall?" Finster asked rhetorically.

"And in his place shall rise an army." Zed said as he placed the feather on Finster's work desk.

"It shall be done my lord," Finster said returning to his work. Lord Zed turned on his heel and walked away, leaving his minion to his duty. Standing on his perch of the cave he eased his arms proudly as he watched the flames and smoke reach into the sky. His power would be known to the entire world.

The team loaded up into Aj's Ford. Katrina, Donna and NC sat in the truck while the others squeezed together. "What's the plan?" Aj asked.

"We split up, me and Donna will take the north end. NC you and Neil take the east. Hez, you and Katrina take the south. Aj, you take your boy Enzo to the West." Brian explained, "save everyone you can and destroy as many puttie as you find. We have to save people and cut their numbers. Also, Hez check on the dojo, that can't fall."

"Got it," Hez said. "This is our stop, babe let's go." The two hopped out of the trunk and ran off towards the Dojo.

"Wait Hez called her babe… he got a girl?" Enzo asked.

"Yea they've been together a while now," Aj replied.

"The hell did I miss?" Enzo asked.

"A lot bro, just a lot." Aj replied as he continued to drive. NC and Neil jumped out of the truck next then Brian and Donna. Aj and Enzo stopped at a road filled with puttie.

"You know what I'm thinking?" Enzo said with a smirk on his face.

"Bro I need this car." Aj said.

"It's the end of the world man, steal a new one. One that actually looks good for a super hero." Enzo said laughing.

"Why did they have to give you powers?" Aj said as he stomped his foot on the gas. The car rammed through puttie, crumbling their bodies on impact. The car held up against the bodies until one smashed the hood of the car and the windshield. Aj stomped on the break and his door was ripped clean from the vehicle and thrown as he was pulled out by puttie. He grabbed the creature's head and smashed it into the back door of the car. He turned to face another that was closing on but Enzo jumped from the roof of the car, driving both his knees into the chest of the puttie, crushing it as they slammed into the ground.

"I got your back bro," Enzo said as he regrouped with Aj. The two rushed through puttie keeping close. Aj noticed a puttie throwing a woman into the street before more ran over to stomp her out. Aj charged forward blazing into the fray with a heavy right hand to the nearest puttie. Enzo followed his strike with a high round kick to another. Aj slipped behind one and wrapped his arms around the waist, clasping his hands at the pelvis and popping his hips under to drive it over him for a release German suplex. They looked at the woman's mangled body. Her bones protruding from her milky white skin. Her neck twisted and face seemingly flattened. Enzo turned his face in horror while Aj looked on in anger.

NC pushed a puttie out the twelfth story building window as Neil slammed another through the wall. NC lead the children down the stairs. "Follow me and stay close," he said as they started down the stairs. This was the last floor for them to clear. NC kicked a puttie down the flight of stairs and knocked off the one handing on to the railing. Neil was in the back insuring their were no surprises. As they reached the door, they were found by more puttie. The children and their parents scattered as Neil and NC pushed forward. A cop fired off shots at puttie while dragging his downed partner backwards. The puttie behind him grabbed his body and squeezed. The officer screamed out for help but Neil and NC were surrounded. The officer bled from his eyes, ears, mouth and nose until his bones napped and his body stopped moving.

"No!" Neil yelled as he pushed three puttie back. He slammed his forehead into the head of one and forced the other two heads together. NC wasn't far behind as he spinning crescent kicked another. They stood back to back defending themselves against more puttie while watching people be tossed around and killed. Neil heard a siren close by and saw a SWAT truck crash through the puttie.

"NC, get over there and give them a hand with people," Neil said. "I'll hold them off." NC nodded and left his brother. Neil picked up two lead pipes and slapped them together to gain the attention of the large horde of puttie. "Come get it!" He yelled as they charged him. He swayed away from attacks and used the pipes to smash joints. Neil dodged a punch and stabbed a pipe into the knee of a puttie then destroyed it with the other Ashe swung it full force at the puttie's face. His body was still sore and exhausted. He looked over his shoulder to see NC was fighting while the SWAT team set up their defences in front of the building they just cleared out. He smirked as he turned back to face the hundreds of charging puttie. "If you want my little brother, you've gotta go through me you lifeless bastards." Neil said as he surged forward.

Donna and Brian looked at a stopped bus. They could see the people slamming on the windows, trapped inside while puttie surrounded the bus. Brian ran to the leg as Donna motioned right. Brian side kicked a puttie's head into the bus and used the same leg to round kick the outtie who turned to face him. He parried a punch before gripped the wrist and kicking the leg out from under the puttie as he rotated the arm, completely flipping it. Donna jumped onto the roof of the bus, causing puttie to change their attention to her and follow. As the first one climbed she swept its head clean off the shoulders. She back flipped to avoid her ankle from being grabbed. As her body flipped she extending her elbow to smash the face of a puttie who climbed to the roof.

"Everyone out now!" Brian yelled as he thrust kicked the jammed doors open. "Head down Grove to the police station! Stay together and move fast!" Brian yelled as people cleared out of the bus. He looked up to Donna and gave the thumbs up. She brought her knee up and launched herself off the roof as she kicked a puttie and used its body to push off and leap from the roof of the bus. She landed on the ground in a roll before her and Brian made their way farther down the street.

Katrina grabbed a puppy and rushed it to a car. "Thank you Lady." The child said as she took her brown puppy. The car sped off as Katrina turned to look for Hez. She could only see chaos. Houses were burning, people ran for their lives and were chased by puttie. She drew back on her bow and fired an arrow through the head of a puttie. As it started to fall, she slid across the grass on her knee, driving that very knee through its head. She turned and scorpion kicked another as she continued to attempt to save people. A family tried to pull out of their driveway but puttie reached into the car for the driver. Katrina grabbed it by its shoulders and rotated her body to pull the puttie from the door. She continued spinning to land a 540 Kick, completely crushing it.

"Thank you so much." The man said as he sped out of his driveway and stomped on the gas as his suv flew down the street. A puttie crashed through the door of a burning house. Hez stepped out, his clothes blackened from the smoke as well as parts of his body. He held a child clutched in his right arm. The garage opened and a woman screamed to gain his attention. As he handed her the child, puttie grabbed him. Once the child was out of his hands, he turned to smash his elbow into s puttie then side kicked the other. Two more charged him as he jumped up and split his legs in both directions to strike the puttie in the face. As he stood Katrina ran beside him. They could hear screams coming from the now closed garage door. A loud bang was heard before a dent was made in the door. From the dent, blood slowly trickled. Another loud thud and the door flew off along with a body bouncing against the asphalt. Hez and Katrina ducked to avoid the door. As Hez turned to look into the garage his eyes widened. The flow was covered in blood. Three bodies laid on the ground, their faces beat onwards and unable to even be recognized. His eyes met the eyes of the child he just saved as she was crying while puttie pulled at each of her arms.

"No!" Hez yelled as he stood and reached out but her arms were ripped from her body. Her cries grew louder as Hez slid the card into his belt buckle. The doorway appeared as Hez ran forward and he became Chalice. He drove both puttie into the ground by their faces. He kneeled down and held the child, her cried growing weaker as she bled out. Katrina still stood in place shocked. Hez closed the child's eyes and laid her with her family. Katrina couldn't see his face but she could tell it was void of emotion as he slowly exited the garage. She noticed Hez was looking past her. As she turned she could see the Yellow Beetle standing there. She pulled out her morpher but before she could activate it, Hez jumped past her and clashed with Yellow Beetle.

"This will be our final meeting Chalice." Yellow Beetle said but his words were met with silence. Hez threw an overhand right that landed flush, dropping Yellow Beetle to the ground and causing his body to bounce against the ground. Before he could completely recover, Hez rushes in with a knee but Yellow Beetle blocked it. The sheer force of the strike stood Yellow Beetle up from his knees. His punch to Hez's face connected but Hez's body hadn't even budged. Hez glared at Yellow Beetle as he continued to punch Hez repeatedly but he was unaffected by the efforts. Hez landed a body hook to Yellow Beetle and followed it with a jumping knee to the face and a reverse side kick. Again, Yellow Beetle's body tumbled against the asphalt, armor cracking. Hez stood there motionless and instead of speaking, he screamed as if in agony as he lowered his stance and raised his arms. Katrina looked on in terror, she never saw him this way and feared that it was not longer Hez in control. Hez slowly walked to a staggering Yellow Beetle.

"So you think you can beat me with a few heavy hits? I've been in more battles than you'll ever live to see!" Yellow Beetle charged Hez. He swayed out of the range of a right hook then parried a left round kick. Side stepping a front kick, Hez palmed Yellow Beetle's face and drove it into the ground then brought his leg straight and slammed int down but missed his de kick attempt. Yellow Beetle pulled out his blaster and fired from his knee. The blaster bolt slammed into Hez's shoulder, singeing through his shoulder plate, flesh, bone and back end of the plate. Hez continues moving forward.

"Something's wrong," Yellow Beetle said. As he fired a second time Hez's body was engulfed in a green flame before reverting to the black body. The antenna stuck out of the flames and the green visor covered the white face. His forearm had a blade that he swung at Yellow Beetle. Yellow Beetle dodged by rolling, trying to understand how Hez closed the distance. He then noticed Hez disappeared and quickly understand there was a figure behind him. Yellow Beetle jumped out of the way of another strike of the blade. As Yellow Beetle landed he realized he no longer was looking at Kamen Rider Chalice. He was looking upon his creation Joker but it was no longer under his control. Katrina stepped back and watched as the puttie did.

Joker shrieked and growled to the sky. As Yellow Beetle continued to fire blasts, Joker charged forward in top speed zig zags before slashing the blaster in half. Yellow Beetle threw a punch but Joker caught it, slowly twisting the wrist before delivering a punch of his own. The punch created a hole in Yellow Beetle's left chestplate. Yellow Beetle staggered to a knee but was slammed into a wall fro the force of Joker's back Fist. Yellow Beetle stood and blocked a punch and retaliated with a front kick to Joker's face then a round kick. Joker stumbled backwards as Yellow Beetle landed a Superman punch. Joker's visor cracked before Yellow Beetle grabbed both his antenna and swung him into a house. As Yellow Beetle clutched his chest, Joker exploded through the roof of the house and landed on the grass in a kneeling position.

"You're a persistent one." Yellow Beetle said as he fired off another punch. Joker dodged it and returned the favor. The two went back and forth, dodging and throwing. Yellow Beetle jumped up and slammed his knee into Joker's face. Joker back peddled as Yellow Beetle reigned in the blows until Joker swiped at his stomach. Joker back flipped out of the way but wasn't ready for Joker to be directly on him. Joker ran his claw through Yellow Beetle and held him up slowly. Joker continued to scream as he was covered slowly in Yellow Beetle's blood. With a flick of his arm, Yellow Beetle's body flew across the ground, bouncing repeatedly. Yellow Beetle groaned and slowly struggled to his feet. Before he could fully stand, Joker punches him through a wall. As he continued to try and stand, Joker kicked him through the next wall. Joker tackled Yellow Beetle through the rest of the house and slammed Yellow Beetle as they exited the other side of the house. Joker slashed downward but Yellow Beetle made an x with his arms to block it and held it all his strength.


	19. Chapter 19 - Awaken Wild Form

Chapter 19 - Awaken Wild Form

He's awake in the middle of the street. As he opened his eyes he noticed the world was blurry. He rubbed his eyes in hopes everything would come into focus but they hadn't. He continued to rub until he heard a voice off in the distance. "Your eyes aren't what's troubled with this world." The voice said. Hez whipped his head around to see Chalice standing there. His body almost glowing in the blurry world.

"Who are you and why are you in my armor?" Hez asked as he stood to his feet.

"I am Kamen Rider Chalice. I have been watching you from this world, your every move." Chalice said. "I am the original entity to wield the belt buckle and Chalice card."

"So then you're the Rider they captured?" Hez asked.

"And this is my world," Chalice replied. "I saved this world along side Blade and others until Lord Zed set foot onto it. We fought with all we had but he found a way to harness our power, trapping us to this world."

"Well then why am I here? Shouldn't I be fighting?" Hez asked.

"I have watched you fight, you are skilled and impressive. You even show complete promise to fight for justice." Chalice stepped closer to Hez. In his hand he held a card with a red diamond on the back. "So I will grant you access to the full extent of my power."

"You mean I haven't been using all of it?" Hez asked, confused.

"No, the deck was incomplete. Without the card you can't access the Wild form and without that, you will never stand on equal ground to Lord Zed." Chalice said as he handed Hez the card. As Hez took the card into his hand, the Chalice armor faded from the man. He was a bit shorter than Hez. His hair was dark brown and straight, his skin a light tan and his body skinny. He wore a black button up shirt and black cargos with a leather jacket and biker boots. As he turned to walk away, he stuffed his hands into his pockets and began to fade. "Go now Chalice," he said pointing his right hand to the sky, "for fourth and fly!" As he said that his body faded into nothing. Hez looked down at the card and noticed his hand was covered in a glove and armor. He realized he was in the armor. The card pulsed in his hand.

"This is what I must do, for the sake of the world." Hez said as he slid the card into the runner of his bow. A great light flashed, blinding him.

"Come on Joker, I had much more faith in you than this!" Yellow Beetle shouted as he stabbed his blade into Joker's side. Joker still hasn't slowed down until feeling the cold steel run through its shoulder, pinning it to the ground. Joker squirmed, trying to break free but the blade dug deep into the street.

"No," Katrina whispered lowly as she watched Yellow Beetle pick up his blaster.

"You put up a valiant fight Joker," Yellow Beetle said as he slowly walked to the pinned Joker. "But I will not fall here!" Yellow Beetle pointed the blaster at Joker just as a bright light flashed blinding him, the puttie and Katrina. As the light faded and Yellow Beetle's eyes adjusted to the brightness of the world he could see Chalice standing there. His suit was different, his visor went from red to green. The antenna on the helmet turned gold and the black of the helmet was now Crimson red. The bulky shoulder plates were still black but outlines with gold and had a gold spike protruding from the ends of each. The breast plate had a green crystal in the shape of a spade. The plate was black with a gold outline of the spade and collar. Besides the collar of the breast plate where two large spikes that protruded upwards. The bodysuit that was once black was now Crimson red. The silver armor plating over the forearms, shins, knees and instep were now black. Attached to the sides of Chalice's upper thighs were holsters that housed two angled blades.

"Impossible," Yellow Beetle said. "That power should no longer exist!" Hez stood with his feet together, arms extended out wide. He bent his knees and hunched over not so different from how Joker would stand before charging. Yellow Beetle extended his arm, pointing his blaster at Hez.

"You will no longer reign over this world or any other." Hez said. "This I swear as Kamen Rider Chalice!" Hez charged forward drawing both his blades. Yellow Beetle fired multiple blasts but they were deflected by the blades. As the blasts hit the ground they kicked up rubble and dirt. Hez ran past Yellow Beetle, slashing as his body from both sides. As Hez's body came to a full stop, Yellow Beetle grew still.

"So this is where the legacy of the Beetle Borges ends?" Yellow Beetle said, "no matter, your world is almost his anyway." Yellow Beetle's upper body slowly slide from the lower. As his body fell in two Hez looked around at the puttie. His anger starting to rise as he remembered the image of the family. He could feel his blood boil as he saw bodies in the blood stained streets. The puttie didn't make a move until Hez charged into the screaming. His war cries could've been heard city wide as he slice and kicked through the horde. Without hesitation, Hez systematically destroyed all of the nearby puttie. He pinned the last to the ground and mounted it, reigning down punches to its face until the face was reduced to rubble but he continued punching. His fists solo met with the street, creating a growing hole. He felt his arm stop, as he looked over his shoulder he saw Katrina holding onto his arm.

"Stop Hez, it's enough." She looked into his visor. Her brown eyes were saddened and filled with moisture. He could tell she wa fighting back tears as he dropped his fists. She kneeled beside him, embracing him. His held hung low against her shoulder.

"We have to save them." Hez said in a low, almost indecipherable voice. "We have to save them all!" He said louder as he stood up. Katrina stood beside him holding her morpher in hand. The morpher activated and flashed a light. As the light faded, Katrina stood beside Kamen Rider Chalice as the Pink Power Ranger.

Brian and Donna soon met up with Neil and NC. "Hey guys, we cleared out most of the upper end of Angel Grove." Donna said.

"There's so many puttie going around though." NC said. "We were gonna check on the dojo, you guys in?"

"Had the same idea. I hope Mr. N and Arianna got out." Brian said. The four began to run down the long street. As they rounded the corner and the dojo came into view there was nothing but rubble surrounding the dojo as it stood strong. The businesses beside it were destroyed and covered with rubble and body parts from the puttie creatures. There was blood spilled into the street but no bodies to claim them. This worried the rangers. Brian nodded to the others signaling them to proceed with caution. They treaded lightly as they walked down the block. They inched closer and closer to the dojo front doors.

"How long do you guys plan to goof around?" A familiar voice yelled. The rangers turned to see Mr. N standing in the front of the dojo, his arms crossed but his katana tied and sheathed to the belt of his gi. Arianna stood besides him, her firsts red from the battle for the dojo.

"Arianna!" Donna yelled as she rushed her sister, grabbing her into a passionate embrace.

"Thank god you're safe," Arianna said. "Those things were everywhere."

"But we handled them, along with the others." Mr. N said.

"Others?" Brian asked. Just then, ten people exited the dojo in their gi. The first was brown in skin and short. His hair was cut low at the sides but the top was high and curly. He stood with his hands clasped behind his back. He had a bruise on his left cheek and his left eye blackened. Marseano Lod has been through the ringer. Beside him to his left was a man of Asian descent. He wore glasses but the right lense had a crack. His lip was busted in the left corner but he continued to wear his smirk. His hair was black but highlighted in silver. His gi was complete with a white top that was stained in dirt and blood. His wrists were wrapped in bandages. Ren still couldn't wipe the grin from his face. To Ren's left stood a man of the same height. His hair was spiked at the top and cut low at the sides and back. E wore thick black glasses, much like Ren. His hands were both wrapped and the left sleeve to his gi was ripped clean off. Kevin had an unusual scowl on his face for his demeanor.

"Brian, great to see you made it out ok." A man the same height and skin tone said. Brian Tababa was known simply by his last name so he wouldn't be confused with Brian Salamat. Tababa was more muscular than Salamat and hadn't needed glasses. His hair was cut low and his gi was black with red kanji stitched in over the heart and circled in more red. His face was covered in bruises and the top of his left brow was bandaged. Neil clasped hands with him and they exchanged smiles.

"Well look who survived hell huh?" Danny said coming from behind Tababa. He was the same height as Tababa but a shade darker. His hair was straight and slicked to the side. Behind him came a man only a few inches taller than Mr. Nichols. He had grey hairs and wrinkles on his bruised face. His smile was as wide as Mr. Nichols as the two joined the group. His name was also Kevin and he was the father to the younger Kevin. Two heavier men with brown hair walked to Donna and NC.

"Ray, Dinkle! You guys made it!?" Donna yelled hugging the two.

"Did you really think we wouldn't make it? We are a dynamic duo you know." Ray said as he hugged her back. His goatee was cut close to his face but he still had stubble covering the rest of his face. His gi bottoms were black with white lines running down the sides of the legs. He wore a black muscle shirt that was torn in a few places. Dinkle broke from the embrace first. His gi was the traditional all black with a red collar signifying he was a high ranked instructor.

"Nice to see you're just fine too Donna." A blonde haired woman said. Her entire gi was red with a black collar signifying she was a certified instructor. She adjusted her glasses as a smile escaped her thin lips. Her skin was usually pale but not red from the exhaustion and attacks.

"Of course Anna, can't leave you here alone now can i?" Donna said. Beside her was another woman with long brown hair. Her eyes matched her hair color and wouldn't leave the sight of Neil. Her gi top was grey but it sat around her waist hanging low. Her arms were crossed and her lips twisted into a scowl. Donna looked over a noticed. "Sarah, is everything ok?" she asked.

"Just perfect Donna, just wondering what the hell is going on." Sarah replied. The group went into the dojo to play. Their next move as Mr. Nichols explained to them his best idea of what was going on without exposing the identity of the new rangers. The conversation was interrupted by the ground rumbling as an army of puttie marched down the road.

"Shit, looks like.our job ain't done boys and girls," Mr. Nichols said as he stood to his feet, tomahawk in hand along side his students. They each,readied themselves for the battle ahead.


	20. Status Report

Sorry guys but this is going to take a while to hit chapter 20. Why? Because I'm not happy with the story and I'm going to rewrite. Don't worry, this isn't like those other times where people promise and disappear. I promise Straight Outa Angel Grove will be rewritten, Renamed and done so much better. Expect the rewrite of chapter 1 to be up 12/1/17


End file.
